Lost, Fallen, and Forgotten
by chatno1r
Summary: After being revealed as a demon to every one of his friends, during Rin's trial in front of the Grigori, a different fate shall be set in store for him. One where he forgets everything that was once important to him. (This is my very first story! Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous. I'm grateful for anyone who takes their time to read this. Thank-you! Set right after the camping trip :D)
1. First Flicker

Pain, that was all that he practically felt racing through him as that damn blond headed psycho, with the lamest clothing he'd ever seen, decided to stick a sword right through his right leg.

_'What was his name again? Arnold Ass Anal? That was probably wrong but sounded right considering what he did.'_

Something hurt even more than his leg injury however. After his sword was sheathed and he recovered his mind again, the looks he saw from his friends shocked him to the core, even if he didn't outwardly shown it. He could still remember the terrified face Konekomaru made, how shocked Shima looked, Eyebrows' even more cold gaze, Bon's disgust and hatred practically oozed out of him.

But what tore him to pieces the most was how Shiemi looked with tears in her eyes, scared. She was his first friend he ever made, besides Yukio.

_'My friends…no…They would never think of me as their friend again. After all, I'm a half-demon and the son of Satan.'_

Rin looked up from his thoughts and turned as much as he could on all fours, kneeling down on the floor. He was being held in a massive room. It reminded him vaguely like an opera house. The chamber was covered in gold; the walls, the floor, even the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling were in that color. To the sides, he could see red curtains and exorcists moving, obviously to see if the spawn of Satan would be executed or not today. Facing him, on a raised platform, was the Grigori presumably, but what they wore kinda reminded him of teepee tents when he looked at them.

The lame-ass blond dude was behind him, still holding Rin's leg with his huge sword. Shura was behind as well. Mephisto was in front gesturing wildly about how he can be such a valuable weapon to the Vatican if he was trained properly. He didn't listen to the conversation at all though, his thoughts still on what happened at the camping trip. However, what the Grigori said caught his attention.

"Very well. We shall accept your gamble and spare him. However he shall now be in our hands."

_'In their hands? What could they possibly mean by that?'_

The clown seemed to have the same thought. "Oho? Do care to tell me what you mean." His face still held the same amusement as before, but Mephisto's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"His emotions are what trigger those blue flames of his. It seems he needs more…efficient training other than with the Upper First-Class Exorcist, Kirigakure Shura."

With this, Shura's face deepened with a scowl as blondie's face drew up with a smirk.

"And what do you supposed to do then?" Mephisto laughed, but his voice held the faintest trace of worry in them, something that went unnoticed by many, but not by Rin.

"The demon spawn shall be re-educated and tamed. Only then shall he be put to further use."

"What?" Rin said out loud.

As if on cue, the door behind Rin burst open. He struggled to look behind, and when he managed, Rin saw a group of people came out of the door, a dozen he estimated, walk towards him. They seemed to dress in the same uniform as every exorcist, but theirs were in a white color. One of them held a syringe, filled with a strange black liquid in his hand. Suddenly, the pressure on his right leg lifted, presumably because the blondie with the lame-clothes removed his sword. Then, as soon as Rin got up to his feet, almost all of the white-clothed exorcists pushed him down again, so that he laid down on his back, and held him there.

_'Did they really think they needed ten people to keep me down?! Argh…What's happening?! Well, one thing's for sure. What's ever in that syringe is bad…'_

He struggled to get up as he saw the man with the needle get closer and closer to piercing his neck with it.

"Hey! What are yew doing with 'im?!" he heard Shura yell. Rin craned his neck as forward as he could get, and saw, Shura being held back by the blondie, a sword to her neck, her arms held back.

The needle was getting closer and closer. It seemed that the one holding it was deliberately going as slow as he could, as if mocking him as how helpless he was.

"Hey! Damn you, let go of me! STOP!" Rin screamed and struggled even more, wanted nothing more than to get away.

The needle sunk into his skin as soon as those last words left his mouth and the plunger was pushed down, expelling the black liquid. Quickly, he felt sleepier and sleepier, as if his mind was leaving his body. Everything felt numb, he couldn't move anything. The last thing he heard was distant yelling, he couldn't distinguish it, but it was probably from Shura. Then he fell unconscious, as Rin let the darkness consume him.

* * *

"Hmm…" Mephisto grimaced softly.

This wasn't exactly as he planned everything to go, he thought as he saw the unconscious body of his littlest brother being carried away, and Shura yelling every profane insult she can think of at Angel, and at those white exorcists.

"They might be those people who took their orders directly from the Grigori," he thought to himself. "I never have seen them before."

"Oh well…Things might be more interesting this well," Mephisto chuckled softly to himself before strolling away.


	2. Abyss

Hiya everyone~

Thank-you for reading this story of mine! When I opened my laptop and saw that there were views of my first chapter, I got so happy, tears almost formed. Thanks especially for PrincessofFlamesx. You have no idea how happy I got when I read your review. Well, everyone has now pretty much gotten sick of me saying thanks, but I'll say it a billion times if I can. THANKS SO MUCH~!

I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have a very erratic writing style, so I may also switch POVs or tenses without knowing it. Feel free to correct me of any errors I have made so that I can go back to change them, and I appreciate any criticisms you give me. I'm a complete newbie at this after all~

Anyways, right after I submitted my first chapter, I remembered about the disclaimer...Well, that's why I'm doing it here! ^.^

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Ao no Exorcist, only this story. If I did own it, well, it would be a thousand times less awesome!

Well, let's get on with the story now!

* * *

Yukio worriedly gripped the sword Kurikara which Mephisto threw to him, right after Arthur Auguste Angel dragged Rin away, in both his hands as he thought about what his older brother might be going through at this very moment.

_'Are they torturing him? Did the Grigori sentence him to death? Just because he protected everyone from The King of Earth, Amaimon?! It's my fault anyways. I should have protected the students better. Nii-san shouldn't have to go through this just because of my mistakes. I have to help him!...But how is the question here...Hopefully Mephisto manages to persuade them not to execute nii-san. That clown could be very persuasive when he wants to. Argh, worrying won't solve anything, I need to do something, anything, to he-'_

"Dammit, what's the son of Satan doing here?!" a voice angrily cried out, shaking Yukio out of his rather depressing thoughts. It was Suguro, Yukio noted.

He was sitting down in a chair, the same as almost everyone else, in one of True Cross' hospital rooms provided for exorcists that get injured in battle. Every Exwire was sitting, surrounding the only one who laid in a hospital bed, Miwa Konekomaru. Miwa certainly had the worse injuries because of his broken arm. Everyone else had several scratches and bruises, but otherwise was okay. Only Takara had no injuries, as he did not participate in the battle at all, and such was the only one standing.

"W-why is he enrolled here in cram s-school anyways? H-he's a demon after all," Miwa stuttered.

"Okumura-sensei? Aren't you Okumura's twin brother?" Shima turned towards Yukio.

"Yes, but, I did not inherit the blue flames like nii-san. My body was too weak when I was born. I'm just as normal as all of you," Yukio said dully in response.

"Umm, Yuki-chan? What's going to happen to Rin?" Shiemi asked quietly.

"They may choose to execute him for what happen." At this, Shiemi gasped in horror.

_'She was always a kind person, even as a child.'_

"Why do you care?! He should be executed! He's the freaking bastard child of Satan after all! He's dangerous to us all," Suguro bursted up from his chair, leaving it clattering down on its side.

"Do you really believe that…" Yukio said quietly while looking at his lap.

"Nii-san is half-human as well as half-demon. It's not like he wanted to be the son of Satan," he continued without waiting for a response. "Besides, our real father was Father Fugimoto."

Everyone was stunned into silence, and soon after, their heads lowered in shame. Yukio could practically feel their guilt over what has been said and done, Suguro and Miwa especially.

As soon as that tense, silenced filled moment reached its peak, the door flew open revealing Shura. Her heavy breathing and sweat-filled face seemed to Yukio as if she ran all the way here. What caught his eye however, was the panic look her eyes seemed to give off.

_'Strange, Shura has never once looked this way before. Even during a battle, she always has an air of calm confidence around her. Wait, there's only one possibility why she's acting like this…Something's happen to nii-san…'_

His fears were soon confirmed as Shura's next words left her mouth.

"Four-eyes! Rin was taken!

* * *

Complete darkness. It enveloped Rin in its comforting embrace. It seemed to him that there was nothing but darkness. No pain, no sadness, nothing. Just darkness. It seemed to him as if he was falling deeper and deeper into a great black ocean. A sense of foreboding rose up, as if something about this wasn't right.

_'What's going on…Why am I here…No…I need to get out, back to Yukio and everyone…Ah, but it's so nice here. No! I can't think about that. I'm sure that worrywart is tearing off his hair by now and is completely bald. Plus, I promised Kuro that I wont' leave him alone. And...Shura's probably gonna beat me up if I miss training. I..need…to…WAKE UP!'_

With a strength that doesn't seem possible, he struggled and fought, just to keep himself from falling deeper and deeper. Soon a light above him.

_'A light? Will that get me out of here? Back to where everyone else is?'_

So he mustered up the last reserves of his strength just to reach it, and when he got close enough that only that blindingly white light filled everything around him, Rin woke up with a start.

That white light that he saw before turned out to be the pristine ceiling of a hospital room. Except, he wasn't in a bed. It was a metal surgical table. He was lying flat on his back, his body strapped down with metal cuffs on both his wrists and upper arms as well as his ankles and knees. All around him, there were people in lab coats wearing surgical masks. Rin turned and saw several needles on a tray next to the surgical table. All were empty and had blood on their tips. His blood. They were already used before he woke up, Rin realized.

_'What...the…hell?! Where am I?! Ah, fuck that. I need to get out of here!'_

"Ah, it looks like our subject has woken up," one of the lab-coats said.

"Hmm…The drug wasn't supposed to wear off until another hour though," another remarked.

"No problem, it doesn't matter if he's awake or not at this point. The anesthesia should still make him too weak to do anything."

"You shitheads…Le.. me gwo… It hurts…" Rin slurred groggily… He tried to see if he can break out of the bonds, but they were right. He couldn't even move his arms and legs, they were numb. A massive headache also did not help in matters. Making one of his blue flames appear was out of the question as well.

"That's a no. But don't worry. This drug will make you forget all about the pain, as well as a couple of other things as well," one of them answered him while brandishing a syringe filled with a red liquid this time.

_'No.'_

"Now, hold still, not like you have a choice anyways." The syringe went close and closer to his neck, and it seemed to him as if time was in slow-motion.

_'No, please, no!'_

Rin's eyes opened wide and filled with panic and fear. Even though it was futile, he still struggled against the metal cuffs frantically, just to get away.

_'I don't want to forget! I don't want to forget about Yukio, or Shiemi... Not even about Bon or Eyebrows as well... Please no, DON'T!'_

"No…" Rin weakly protested. All he could do was watch wide-eyed. "Yuki-"

As soon as he said that, the needle punctured his skin, and the liquid was dispelled quickly, going into his bloodstream. And quickly enough, his whole body felt like it was being engulfed in his blue flames, being burned from the inside out. He was too weak to even scream out in pain. And then, nothing, he felt nothing as the darkness appeared again and everything started to fade out.

"Goodbye, because when you wake up. You won't be Rin Okumura anymore."

And that was the last thing he heard before he gave into the void.

* * *

"Taken?! What do you mean he was taken?!" Yukio exclaimed as he shot up out of his seat.

"Exactly what I said yew damn four-eyes! He was taken by a bunch of exorcists I have never seen before!" Kirigakure-sensei quickly retorted in response.

"What?! Did they decide to execute him?! Where is he now?!" Yukio grabbed her arms as if that would give him the answers faster.

His students have never seen him like this before, especially Shiemi. She always thought of him as a calm and level-headed person, incapable of fear and panic.

_'Yuki-chan must really be worried for Rin.'_

"Let me go and let me talk! Freaking out won't 'elp Rin," she angrily shook him off.

"…You're right…I'm sorry…Please, what happen?" Yukio said, while trying to calm himself down.

"Right. So, he's not being executed." Shiemi released a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding.

"But, I don't know where 'e is. When the damn baldie finally released me and I can go look for Rin, he, along with the people who took 'im, were gone." Kirigakure-sensei drew a breath. "And…the Grigori said something about re-educating Rin."

"Re-educating?" Shima-san lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What? You mean more school for him? Don't the Grigori know that Okumura's an idiot?" He gave a shaky laugh at this.

"Never mind this dumbass…" Suguro-san sighed, to which Shima-san yelled in protest. "What should we do about this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kamiki-san said bluntly. Everybody turned to her in surprise. They forgot she was there, since Kamiki-san didn't say a word yet. "We go look for him."

"B-but he could be anywhere within the Order!" Konekomaru-san protested.

"That's why we should start now."

* * *

And that's it~  
I just realized that this chapter is a lot longer than the other one. I'm really sorry if anybody seems OOC. I tried my best though :3  
Anyways, school coming up really soon for me (less than a week, so updates might be slower when that time comes. I'll try to post another chapter before that, but no promises O_o

See ya~


	3. Sounds of Silence

Hi hi, it's me again~

Thank-you so much for reading this fanfiction of mine! (I know I said it before, but I'm really just so grateful, I'm practically sobbing right now) THANK-YOU! If people are annoyed by this, I gotta tell you that I'm probably going to say thank-you at least a couple of times for each chapter/story that I write so… yeah.

To **PrincessofFlamesx**: Thank-you so much for reviewing for me again! And thanks a lot for pointing out those POV mistakes of mine. I really didn't notice them until you told me, so THANK-YOU!

To **FeliceTheInez, Sora Arashitori, Deathbringer, **and **hnghhhhhh**: Because of all your comments, it gave me so much motivation to write another chapter as fast as I can.

To **UnicornWithABananaHorn**: Oh mai gosh…I love your name and your profile picture so much…

To **Elf**: Thank-you! And, I don't think this is even the start of the torturing, so yeah…Rin's my favorite character so why do I like torturing him…It completely baffles me.

I made a couple of changes to Chapters 1 or 2, just for a couple spelling and punctuation mistakes really though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ao no Exorcist. If I did own the series, it will be in my dreams, which usually consist of chocolate donuts with wings~

Story Start! (you know, like "Link Start" in Sword Art Online? Ah never mind, my puns are horrible T^T)

* * *

Kuro yawned as he woke up from his sleep. Footsteps could be heard from outside the room he was previously sleeping in, Rin and Yukio's bedroom.

_'__Is that Rin? I didn't expect him to come back home today. It's pretty late too.'_

The door creaked open gently, and Kuro shot up to his feet, and jumped off Rin's bed expecting him to be there, and also with food too. Much to his disappointment though, it was only Yukio.

_'__Where's Rin? Yukio, where's Rin?'_

The cat demon laid his front paws on Yukio's pants and looked up expectantly. Unfortunately, all that was heard from Yukio's ears were loud mewing.

"Ah, not now, Kuro. I'm pretty tired. I've been searching for nii-san," he said, as he gently pried the claws out of his clothes, and kneeled down to pet the demon.

_'__Searching for him? Why, what's wrong? Keep doing that though, it feels nice~' _

"Seriously, where could they be hiding him? I've searched through the upper levels of headquarters already…I don't think they would send him away from True Cross…" Yukio said, more to himself, absentmindedly.

_'__Humans have hid Rin? Like in hide-and-seek? I wanna play!' _Kuro purred and thought happily.

"Who knows what they're doing to him right now…"

_'__What? Rin's in trouble…?'_

Kuro instantly backed away, and hissed in anger, the fur on his thrashing tail on end, and his size quickly enlarged so that he had to crouch unless the ceiling would break.

'_What happened to RIN?! What did you humans do to him?!'_

"Kuro…You really like nii-san, don't you," Yukio said, while slowly standing up. His eyes then hardened. "Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to find him."

_'__You will?' _

Tears then formed in the Cat Sidhe's eyes. And then, Kuro quickly shrunk down back to his regular size. Sniffling then could be heard, as tears started to freely run down.

_'__Y-you, you are a good human.'_

All that could be done from Yukio was to continue petting the demon until he stopped crying as well.

* * *

The Exwire students groggily stepped into their first class for cram school and after a while Yukio stepped in even more wearily. It's been a couple of days since the Vatican has taken Rin, and all of them had searched for him after school until the ungodly hours of night. But none had searched harder than Yukio and Kuro, although Suguro surprisingly made a close second.

_'__He feels bad about what he said and did to nii-san after all.'_

The class went by slowly, and not-surprisingly, Shima and even Shiemi quickly dozed off where they sat, and the rest looked like they would at any second. Even Yukio felt his eyes closing for a minute or two, before he jolted awake. He repeated this process while he was teaching approximately five times.

_'__I hope Shura can keep them awake better than me…'_

* * *

"What's Kirigakure-sensei doing?" Koneko whispered.

"Can you see? She's sleeping on the desk while holding her sake bottle…" Kamiki yawned.

And she was. Lying flat on her back on top of her desk, she was snoring quite peacefully, that none wished to interrupt. That and they knew what would happen when one brought about her wrath. One of her hands were wrapped around a large white alcoholic bottle while the other hung over the desk.

_'__Maybe I can grope her while she's sleeping…' _

Bon then proceeded to smack Shima on the head to which he cried out in protest.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!"

"You were thinking about something as perverted as groping her, weren't you."

And as such, he did not have a suitable answer to reply back.

"So even Kirigakure-sensei was searching for Rin too…" Shiemi said to no one in particular.

"Damn that idiot. Where could he be?" Bon said angrily to himself.

* * *

Muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, yes. Completely ready. It took quite a bit of time to wipe his memory and emotions fully, and a longer time installing fake ones into him. But the experiment has succeeded."

"Good. Where is the demon?"

"Right this way, sir."

A lab-coated person walked in, followed by a man wearing the uniform of an exorcist but in an inversed color. Not that the boy cared. Every single human looked the same to him anyways.

He sighed as he sat on the edge of an operating table. Everywhere around him was the same pristine white color. The ceiling, the floor tiles, even the complex machinery that lined the walls were in that same color. He looked down at himself. It seemed that he was wearing some sort of school uniform: a white shirt, with a red tie that was loosely tied on, a pair of black pants, and shoes of the same color. The clothes were torn in a couple of areas and dirty. He wondered why they were…

For he could not remember.

Footsteps could be heard closer to him as he looked up with his blank eyes. The two humans were striding up to him. The one in the lab-coat was sweating and nervous while the other was unreadable.

"What is your name?" the unreadable one directed the question to him.

"Rin."

"Why are you alive?"

"To serve as a weapon for the Vatican."

"Finally. What is your main goal?"

"To kill Satan."

The boy didn't say anything than what was necessary. His voice as well as his face held no emotion in them, none at all. Not sadness, nor angry. Not even pain was shown in his vibrant blue eyes that once held a spark in them. That spark was now gone, and his eyes were replaced with dull and blank ones. The only thing that was reflected in them is what he faces to.

"Perfect. They will be pleased. We will begin training immediately. Come with me."

* * *

~Omake~

"...What is he doing?"

"...It appears he is trying to figure out how to open the door..."

Rin was thoroughly confused about whether or not pushing at the white door would allow it in swing open. There was also a small weirdly shaped metal device almost halfway up the door near at the right side. So he proceeded to pull on it to see if he could rip it off to create a hole through the door.

"Why does he not know how to use a door handle...?"

"I-it appears we have also wiped out some piece of his common sense from his memories."

"...Put back his common sense and bring him down later..."

Then, Rin wondered if the metal thing would taste good, and so he started to bite on the door-handle.

"...Put them back now."

"R-right away s-sir."

* * *

So yeah, that's it for this chapter~

I'm probably not going to update until the weekend, so... I'm very sorry! School starts tomorrow for me...I've been dreading tomorrow ever since summer vacation had started...

Well, can't do anything about that though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone!

Bye bye for now~! (=^.^=)


	4. What Remains

Yay yay, it's Monday~ (and my puns are still lame)

Whew, I wasn't sure if I could update today. And no, it isn't because I'm busy…It's cause I procrastinate on my homework…a lot…Don't copy me if you can help it.

Thank-you all for following/ reviewing/ favorite/ and even just viewing this little story of mine! I really didn't expect that many reviews for Chapter 3. It's more than Chapter 1 and 2 combined…My face was like (O.O) when I checked yesterday. My older brother was weirded out when he came into my room and saw me with full-on sparkling eyes and a huge (sort of psycho-ish) grin on my face.

And now to respond to your (if you wrote one that is) Chapter 3 review~

**Tsukinopen: **Yeah…That was my reaction too when I was writing Chapter 3.

**Oo Asura oO: **Thank-you so much for saying that! I'll try the best I can on this chapter as well *military salute :3

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: **I still love your name and profile pic… And Thank-you so much! Although, I don't think this fanfiction is perfect (there must be a dozen grammar mistakes I haven't caught yet) you made me so happy!

**FeliceTheInez: **Thanks~ It's only been one week of school and I feel tired already…WHY CAN'T SUMMER COME FASTER! XD

**Sora Arashitori: **I should be the one saying thank-you! Oh, and is that Cross Marian from Man as your profile picture? (I'm just so curious about it for some reason. It's kinda weird of me :3)

**chinkie: **...That is certainly true… The scientists will be weirded out to find that they can't find his common sense now…

**stiven54: **I pretty much think the same way~ I always love omakes (I'm not sure I'm any good at writing them though X3). And I'm kinda torn between adding pairings or not as I'm pretty much okay with any pairing going on in the Ao no Exorcist fandom. I know that some people like RinxShiemi, while some like YukioxShiemi, and there's also BonxIzumo and ShimaxIzumo. Not to mention AmaimonxRin and BonxRin… AHHH, there's so many and I don't really have a preference. So let's see later~ (ultimate trick to procrastinating on decisions).

**PrincessofFlamesx: **Your reviews also make me so happy inside, and I totally love this emote (ᗒᗜᗕ).

**Kikre **and **Deathbringer13: **Thank you so much, both of you! I'll try to get better and better at writing as the story advances. (I'm sorry for grouping yours together like this *bows head deep.* I just could find a way to respond to your reviews w/o sounding repetitive.)

**hnnghparttwo: **Thanks! You have a super nice and kawaii-filled day as well!

**general yumi: **I hope you and everyone else will think that this chapter will be as good as Chapter 3 as well! (I'm really sorry if it isn't! T^T)

**Shinan7:** Thank you~ I can't wait to write more chapters as well. Writing a story, as well as reading one, makes me feel all sorts of different emotions: happy and warm, excited and anxious, sad and melancholic, etc, etc. I also know the crushing excitement and impatience when a story I like has no more chapters~

Whew, I think I'm done responding now. Sorry if I rambled on at some reviews and was completely the opposite on others…I just write whatever I think about…I want ice cream…Preferably mint chocolate chip…

Mmmm….Ice cream *commence da drooling.

* * *

"Hey yew guys. We're breakin' into the restricted section of True Cross Order. So wear these."

"Wait…Huh?!" was the simultaneous response from the Exwires.

"Shura…Please explain what this is all about," Okumura-sensei sighed out.

Izumo was currently not in a good mood. On top of juggling regular classes with cram school class, as well as maintaining her top grades, sleep deprivation, on account of finding Rin, who she referred as the damn idiot, does not make her happy. It's been a week and a half since he was taken, and everyone's worry just kept increasing. Not her own, she convinced herself.

_'__Why the heck does he not use his blue flames to escape anyways?! Are those things just for show?!"_

Of course, this just shows how worried she is in the current situation. And now, the…physically gifted teacher, Kirigakure-sensei, just interrupted Okumura-sensei's class, and barged in while carrying a bunch of white, what seemed to be cloaks, underneath her arm.

"What don't yew get moley? We go in restricted section, usin' these camouflage ponchos. We see if Rin's there. If 'e is, we bust 'im out. Then everything will be rainbows and unicorns afterwards," she replied in her same weary tone, as if the answer was obvious.

"Wait, right now?!" Shima said, wide-eyed. "Not that I don't want to skip this class. No offence teach."

"…Some taken." Okumura-sensei replied while pushing his glasses up.

"What would happen if we get caught?" Konekomaru-san raised his hand and said quite bluntly.

"I don't know. Maybe expelled?" Kirigkure-sensei spoke back evenly. "Now, who wants to go find that idiot with me?"

* * *

"Before, I would never believe I would risk expulsion for the son of Satan," Bon muttered angrily.

_'__I also would not have believe I could be friends with the son of Satan as well...And _that_turned out the way it did.'_

"So, have we…" Shima and Koneko called back from…wherever they are.

"Hey! Stop bumping into me, whoever you are!" Kamiki angrily hissed quietly.

"Quiet, guys. They can't see us, but they can certainly hear us!"

Although moving in a camouflage poncho gives the wearer the same properties as invisibility, it unfortunately does not allow those wearing a poncho to see each other. So, everyone has to grab hold of each other, or else they would inevitably get lost. They were moving down a long hallway that looked just like the one they used to get to their classes for cram school. Black and white checkered tiles made up the floor, and the ceiling was vaulted in that same way with doors leading off to other rooms. This one however, was dimly light with candles, and the walls were not covered in stain-glass. They were completely black as well as the doors. Kirigakure-sensei was leading the way.

"Sensei?" It was Moriyama who whispered to what seemed to be in front of him, Bon noticed. "Why is this area restricted to you? Aren't you an Upper-First Class Exorcist?"

"This area is unrestricted only to the Grigori and those they control directly. Not even the Paladin, that baldie, is allowed."

"What?! Then how could we come here?! You used a key if I recall?!" Okumura-sensei angrily whispered.

"I went to da clown to see if 'e knows where Rin is. And 'e replied by strongly implying I use this key he gave me."

"…He just gave you the key to a restricted area?"

"I had to threaten 'im a bit though."

"Shhh…I hear footsteps coming," Bon said softly. All moment and sound ceased. Not even breathing could be heard.

_'__We haven't seen anybody walking through this hallway yet in the 15 minutes we've been down here.'_

The footsteps drew closer and closer to them. It seemed, at least to Bon, that only one person was walking this way. However, he could not see them yet. In fact, Bon couldn't see 10 feet in front of him considering how dark it was and how few candles there were.

"Who is there." A soft voice rang out. The statement wasn't a question. It was an order to identify themselves. Bon then heard Okumura-sensei's breathing became hitched for some reason. This voice though, it felt oddly familiar to him.

Then, the person stepped out from the shadows. Bon came face to face with the person they had all been searching for more than a week.

Rin Okumura.

* * *

~Omake~

_'__Hmm? Is it just me, or is there something different about him…'_

Yukio carefully looked at his brother, who he hasn't even seen in 10 days so far. Rin was changed out of his school uniform and was just wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of pants, which was unsurprising. Parts of that uniform was ripped to ribbons in some areas.

_'__No, no, it's not the clothes. Oh, I finally got it! He looks smarter.'_

There was a blank and glazed off look in his older brother's eyes, and in one hand, he was holding a book with pieces torn off in several places…It looks like he tried to eat the book, Yukio noted to himself.

_'__Yep. He definitely looks smarter than before.'_

* * *

...Somehow I feel that this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones...Is it just my (quite frequent) hallucinations? Oh well. I know this chapter isn't very exciting. I believe that it'll be more so in the next chapter...unless I troll you guys and add like 10 omakes instead of just updating a proper chapter.

But don't worry, I'm not gonna do that. I'm not that mean...

Most of the time.

Ah, I wanna see their reactions too. I plan out what's going to happen later...But it's pretty vague, so I don't really know exact dialogue, until I sit down and write a chapter.

So, again, I''m probably not going to update until the weekend. Shooting for either Saturday or Sunday~

Until then, chatno1r up, up, and away~ (you know, like how Superman...never mind)


	5. Reverberations

HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND ALSO MARS! (yes, I believe in Martians, don't judge me)

And yet, another week has gone by, and I...feel…GREAT! (I got 14 hours of sleep yesterday night, so I'm pretty hyper now~) Add upbeat vocaloid music and sleep and you get a happy chatno1r.

As always, thank-you all so much for viewing! Can you believe it's already the fifth chapter?! I know I can't believe it.

Chapter 4 Review Responses :3

**PrincessofFlamesx**: You…are…so…Awesome! Every single one of your reviews make me wanna glomp everyone I see and dance around like a lunatic (yes, I have done so too…again, everyone don't judge). If the last line of chapter 4 made you die, then your reviews has sent me straight to the afterlife already ~

**chinkie: **Thank-you so much! And yes, Rin doesn't have much common-sense…it's highly likely he doesn't even have any at all. (and that's why I love Rin)

**Shinan7: **I'm so happy to hear that you like my story! And so, here's the next chapter. I hope you like this one too! XD

**Sora Arashitori: **I know right?! Even though Cross always seems to be mean to Allen, he's like an uncle, if not father, to him~ (D. Gray Man is one of my favorite anime/manga so, yeah commence the fangirling…) CHOCOLATE COOKIES ARE MY FAVORITE, SO BRING ON THE COOKIES! AHH, when I read your review, I GOT INSANELY HYPER AS WELL! AHH MUCH HAPPINESS GOING ON NOW! And yes, being hyper in school is totally more fun (I should know, I do it all the time). I'm sorry, but YOUR REVIEW IS JUST SO KAWAII!

**stiven54: **Thanks! And I hope this chapter is as good as well :3

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: **I wanted to make this chapter really dramatic and tense, so the intensity level is going to be OVER 9000 (yeah, I just had to do that). CONFRONTATION MODE ON!

**Twilightwolf2298: **Thank-you so much! Hopefully, this chapter fulfills yours and as well as everyone's expectations!

**thenameishnghh: **AHHH, now I'm determined to make this chapter as awesome and dramatic as possible. DETERMINATION LEVEL IS OVER 1,000,000!

**forsaken9: **THANK YOU! And yeah, the last chapter was really short (in my opinion) so this chapter (hopefully) is going to be a lot longer!

**animegeek220: **Don't worry, I'll make sure the Vatican get what they deserve (*yandere smile).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own AnE at all. Just think, why would a high-school girl own one of the best manga (in my opinion) ever.

Everyone's waiting, so LET'S GET ON WITH IT! YAY~

* * *

Everyone was stunned into silence. They couldn't believe they found Rin this quickly and this easily. Yukio assumed that there would at least be some violence needed during this rescue mission, but now his brother was standing right there in front of them. As soon as the shock wore off, in unison, they removed their camouflage ponchos so that Rin could see them.

"Y-you monkey! Where the hell have you been?!" Suguro snapped and pointed at Rin.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried everyone else has been?! If you were okay and free, why didn't you come back?!" Kamiki scowled angrily.

"Wait…everyone. Something's wrong," Yukio said quietly. Instantly, five heads, his students', whipped back to look at him. Only Shura remained facing forward, and looking at his brother with a grim expression on her face. She was sizing him up, Yukio realized.

After a silence that seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a couple of seconds, Rin spoke again. "Who are you people? You do not seem to be authorized to be down here. Identify yourselves." His voice held no trace of emotion in them, nor recognition.

And everyone was stunned into silence yet again.

At first, Yukio thought it was just a prank, a practical joke, his older brother was playing on everybody, and soon, he would flash a cheeky grin and say "Gotcha!" just like always. But no, a couple seconds passed again, and the blank look on Rin's pale face didn't shift, didn't move at all, and his eyes did not hold anything in them; it was like looking into a mirror, all that was shown in there, was everyone else's reflection staring back, none of Rin's usual, easily readable, emotions that seemed to dance across his expressions were shown. Nothing, nothing at all was shown.

_'__Nii-san. What did the Vatican do to you?!_

Suguro was the first one to recover. "What do you mean you don't know who we are?! At the very least, you should remember your own little brother! What the shit happened to you?!"

"Shit?" Rin tilted his head to one side, as if in confusion. Then he started to riffle through the book he was holding, turned to a page, stopped, and looked up.

"I do not understand how human excretion has to do with this situation."

Yukio then could hear everybody groan out loud, the loudest being Suguro. It seems that that book is a dictionary…

_'…__Although nii-san looks smarter…it seems he's as stupid as before…just in a different way.'_

"Rin, do you really not remember us?" Shiemi asked, her voice breaking near the end.

Rin turned his head at looked at her blankly, again, nothing was shown in his face, nothing at all.

"I am sorry," His tone left no indication that he was sorry at all. "but I do not recognize any of you humans at all."

"Hey, Okumura, you're kidding right?" Shima laughed, albeit weakly.

"I regret to say that you have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Rin, the demon-child of Satan. I am not who you call Okumura."

"W-what's going on?" Miwa spluttered out after another silence.

"I'll tell ya what's goin' on. The damn Grigori erased his memories," Shura replied softly. "He doesn't remember us, an' only knows what they told 'im." A hard and serious look was left in her eyes, none of the remnants of that easy-going manner Shura demonstrated before was left there.

"That is mostly true," a voice called out clearly from behind them. Everyone immediately turned and saw a man walking out through the shadows. When Shura saw him, the grimace that was already on her face only grew and deepened.

Salt and pepper colored hair was cut short, like a military style. He was relatively tall, not as tall as someone like Mephisto, but taller than Yukio himself, and of average build. Yukio couldn't distinguished his age. The man looked anywhere between his thirties to his sixties perhaps. His face was ordinary, so ordinary that if one were to pass him on the street, they would forget him before they even walked past for 5 seconds. That ordinary look was what made him more suspicious, Yukio knew. What caught his eyes first though, was the uniform he was wearing. It was exactly like his own, only it was reversed in color.

_'__So he is one of those white exorcists Shura talked about then. That explains why she has that disgusted look on her face…That look kinda resembles constipation...No, this isn't the time for that thought.' _

"Rin, leave. Meet me in the training room," the man ordered.

With that, Rin turned on his heels and left right away after hearing that command, which made Yukio stare open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

_'__No way. Nii-san never listens to orders.' _

"And you folks are going to be returning back where you came from." As if on cue, instantly, 10 more white exorcists came out of the shadows and formed a blockade, separating the Yukio, Shura, and the Exwires, from the retreating form of Rin.

"Wait! Nii-san! Don't leave!" Yukio shouted loudly to get his brother's attention. "Please, nii-san…Don't go."

If it was that Rin recognized his voice or if the desperate plea that could be heard from even himself, Yukio didn't know, but he stopped, his older brother who had no idea who he was, had no idea who himself was, stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn to face them, but he stopped where he stood.

"Nii-san. Please remember. At least try to remember. We're your friends, all of us, please."

"You damn monkey, don't you dare leave! We-no. I'm sorry for what I said. You're not the son of Satan."

Everyone then started pushing and shoving at the white exorcists that blocked their way. Suguro, was being restrained back by at 2 men, Shura as well, although she managed to hit one of them in a pretty…painful area before that. They didn't move an inch.

"Hey, idiot! If ya don't come back, pretty soon, you'll get the beating of a lifetime," Shura growled.

"Rin…"

_'__Please, come back.'_

Rin started moving away from us again, as if what we just said didn't happen at all.

_'__No, don't leave me again.'_

"Rin?!"

He kept moving farther and farther into the shadows. For Yukio, time seemed to slow down.

"NII-SAN!"

And, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

For some reason, to Rin, a faint prickling could be felt from the back of his eyes as he continued down the dark hallway to the training room. Also, he felt a strange feeling welling up on the inside of his chest. Then he felt something drop from his right eye and slide down his cheek slowly. He reached to the right side of his face and felt something wet.

_'__What is this?'_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope this one felt more satisfying to read than the last one (I know it did to me when I wrote it :3) and longer as well.

Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day, filled with rainbows and potatoes (not unicorns, it's potatoes...no, it's the unitato) and see you next time when I update another chapter (it's probably going to be next Monday or Tuesday)

And, chatno1r out~


	6. Marionette

HA HA HA! IT'S ME AGAIN, THE VAST OVERLORD OF SPACE AND TIME! BOW DOWN TO MEEEE! (Don't mind this) MWA HA HA HA! GROVEL AT MY FEET YOU COMMONERS! (…..)

Okey, dokey then. Now that personality change is over with (and hopefully will never resurface again). Ah, one of the weird things of being me, you get strange personality and mood swings. And when I text my best friends…they say I either sound yandere or sadistic… That may actually be true (*holds bloody knife)

Anyways (I totally went off on a tangent there), Arigatou gozaimasu! Merci beaucoup! Cảm ơn rất nhiều! Danke schön! Grazie! Muchas gracias! Mahalo! (I thought it be boring just to put thank-you all the time so I put it in a few different languages today XD. I only including those that I know means "thank-you" for sure though :3) For everyone that reads this story of mine, YOU GUYS are the big motivation factor of mine. (Plus writing is pretty fun too~) So THANK-YOU!

Chapter 5 Review Responses

**Sora Arashitori: **I already responded to your review in a PM…It's pretty long…At least a couple hundred words… So yeah… (awkward pause) But your review has KAWAII written all over it! AHHH, it was soooo much fun to read and respond too~

**chinkie: **Yep, those were tears! I really wanted to make a chapter full of feels last time XD

**Shinan7: **Hahahaha, don't worry, I feel your pain T^T. Plus the Grigori are going to meet a very painful end (*holds bloody knife again).

**ToxicKittySaurus: **Ah, thank-you for telling me that! I totally didn't notice I slipped into first-person point of view sometimes unintentionally X3. I think I corrected a couple, but please tell me if you see more in this chapter!

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: **Hopefully, I did not damage your heart from the last chapter for you to be unable to read this one :3.

**stiven54: **Ah, thank-you for that! I'll write an omake for this chapter then (I wanted to make the mood as tense as possible for the last chapter so I didn't add an omake ^-^)

**Lady of the Deceased: **Here's the update~. Please stop crying or you'll make me s-start c-crying too. (I'm a crybaby when I'm not in my yandere/sadist personality)

**hngghhsenpai: **Today, I didn't have a 14 hour nap like last time, but it was still a pretty good 12 hours of deep sleep (I dreamt I was on an alien space ship and was totally kicking alien ass.) Anyways, THANK-YOU FOR SAYING THAT! (are my omakes really that cute~? :3) Ahhh, I feel so nice inside, like a bunch of tiny unitatos (search up the image please :3) are dancing on my internal organs and playing with my lungs (…pretty weird mental image…) HAVE A FEDORA-TASTIC (my made-up word) DAY!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ao no Exorcist, never will, but someday will prove that unicorns do exist and will genetically-engineer one to ride on into the sunset~

TIME FOR DA STORY TO START NOW. CHATNO1R PUNCH OF DEATH~

* * *

"How has the demon been doing so far?"

"He has over-exceeded our expectations regarding his physical strength and endurance. He will make a fine weapon at your disposals."

"Good. Report back to us if any changes occur. You are dismissed."

A white clothed exorcist, the same that confronted Yukio, Shura, and the Exwires earlier this day, stood up from his kneeling position on the tiled ground below him. The Grigori, as always, impassively sat on top of the high altar they were in, everything but their mouths, were hidden behind the hooded ornament that draped on top of their heads. Quickly and quietly, the exorcist strode out from the room and proceeded to walk briskly to the training room that held the half-demon, Rin Okumura.

* * *

"Okay, ya damn clown, tell us what happened to 'im," Kirigakure-sensei spitted out venomously. Suguro thought that that kind of fits, considering her weapon is a demon sword that's shaped like a snake.

They stood inside the principal's office, Johann Faust V, but Suguro heard people, namely exorcists, call him Mephisto Pheles instead. Kirigakure-sensei and Okumura-sensei barged inside and open the door without any sort of hesitation, despite him being the principal of the school after all. It was quite a normal office…if one did not notice the countless manga stacked up along the walls in the bookcases. On top of that, to Suguro, the principal in two words looked like a "complete nutcase". Pheles was wearing a stark white coat, with a pink and white polka-dotted puffy ascot around his neck. Puffy white shorts and long striped knee socks covered his entire leg. Plus…It seemed he was wearing girl boots to Suguro. Top everything off with a pristine white top hat and a long coat, and like Kirigakure-sensei, Suguro saw a freaky, but fancy looking, clown.

"Ah, tell what happened to who?" the principal said in response while sipping some tea that was laid out over his desk.

_'__Either he can't see that murderous aura Kirigakure-sensei has, or the headmaster is mocking her…It's probably the latter. What's wrong with the staff, especially the headmaster, at this school anyways?! They're all fricking insane.'_

"Yew fucking clown. Don't play games with me."

_'__She looks ready to murder…' _

"Ah, why do you worry so much for young Okumura Rin anyways? Don't tell me you started to actually care for him?" the principal smirked and giggled to himself.

"I'm just fulfilling the promise the old geezer had me do. Now, tell me…WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM." Kirigakure-sensei said, clenching her teeth while saying each and every syllable.

"Ah, calm down why don't you? Have some tea."

"I am gonna rip out ev'ry hair from yer fucking head…"

"Ah, what Shura means to say is that we really much appreciate you telling us what happened to nii-san." Yukio stood in front of Shura and laughed softly.

'_Geez, even his worry could be heard from just his laugh. It's getting to me too now. ARGH! Why did this have to happen?! It's like some kind of fucking fan fiction writer is totally tormenting us!' _

**_\_****(^u^)/ (yeah…he didn't actually say that last part. Don't mind me, just keep reading.)**

Suguro drummed his fingers against his leg in anticipation and tried to stop his leg from tapping against the floor in anticipation. He failed multiple times. And while attempting to stop his feet from making that noise, he didn't notice that his fellow classmates looked just as nervous, if not more, than him.

"Since dear Okumura-sensei so kindly asked me, I will tell you," Mephisto smirked, while Shura growled and was probably thinking about how to tear him limb from limb. She didn't interrupt him though.

"Now, I'm sure you all use the key I discreetly gave you and meet young Okumura-kun, am I right?"

To this, everyone nodded grimly. The frown on Okumura-sensei face deepened.

"And you are all aware of his current state." Mephisto took another sip of his tea. In this current situation, all Suguro wanted to do was strangle the clown man and demand answers, but he knew that wouldn't speed things up.

"He doesn't seem to remember any of us, even Yuki-chan," Moriyama-san replied. Her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot.

"He also doesn't seem to have the same personality as before," Koneko said.

"Mephisto-san, tell us. What did the Vatican do to my brother?"

"I do not know the full details myself, mind you. Just a few whispers and chatters here and there."

"Stop your stalling and just TELL US," Suguro scowled. He could not hold it down long enough.

"Okay, okay…From what I gather, it seemed they erased all his memories as well as emotions."

A silence went through everyone as they gathered this information up. It seemed this was like the third everyone was shocked into silence at once.

"What?! Why would they do that?!" Kamiki snapped. She was the first one to recover from the news.

"Yeah, why would they need an idiot like Okumura anyways?" Shima tilted his head in confusion.

"To create a weapon of course," Mephisto said simple, that infernal grin of his started to spread wider. "A weapon capable of defeating Satan."

"How could Rin defeat Satan?" Moriyama-san gasped. Everyone else had the same look of disbelief on their face, all except Okumura-sensei and Kirigakure-sensei.

"It seems like our Exwires do not get it," Mephisto said in mock disappointment.

"All of you have seen Okumura-kun's blue flames and the destructive power it wields." Suguro grimaced in response to this. "His power is tied to his emotions. The angrier Okumura-kun gets, the more unstable his flames become.

"Now imagine this. If you have a person like that, with no emotions whatsoever to compromise the effectiveness and stability of his powers, as well as no memories to tie him down, what do you get?"

"The perfect weapon." Okumura-sensei looked down at his hands, despair marking up every corner of his face, as well as the faces of everyone else, including Bon himself.

And the grin on the clown's face just kept growing wider and wider.

* * *

"The progress on the demon spawn is going well," a scientist replied to the grim-face of a white exorcist. "While his mental capabilities are certainly…lacking, he more than makes up for it physically. He would be ready to be put in use in a couple of days."

They were held in a large steel room, and before them, the half-demon, Rin Okumura, was currently defeating, no, demolishing a dozens of demons, all of varying species, with just his bare hands. The corpses of many lay at his feet as he erased all of them with an almost machine like precision. Not even coal tars were left unscathed.

"Good."

* * *

~Omake~

"AHHH!" Yukio screamed out loud.

"Yuki-chan?! What is it?" Shiemi replied, startled by the sudden loud noise.

They were exiting Mephisto's office, and the rest of the Exwires, plus Shura already left.

"I just realized something entirely dreadful..."

"...What is it?"

"Without nii-san, I do not have dinner tonight."

"...What?" Shiemi looked thoroughly confused by now.

"Ukobach has his day off today, and I completely forgot nii-san wasn't around to cook for me anymore. Haa, it seems I have to waste some money and eat out," Yukio sighed. His mood, which was already despair, turned into devastation.

"And no, Yuki-chan, you shouldn't have to do that! Don't worry, my mom's not going to be home until pretty late today, but I can cook for you~" Shiemi's eyes were practically sparkling and shining.

"Are you sure?" he answered cautiously.

"Yep!"

~1 hour later~

"Shiemi. What is this."

"Ah, for dinner, I made herbal salad. You could wash that all off with some herbal tea I made, and for dessert, I prepared some cookies!"

"Ah, cookies? Great!"

_'I seriously thought she would make everything completely out of herbs. Ah, thank God that there's at least one non-herbal thing.'_

"Ah, I think they're ready!"

She went into her kitchen and pulled out a baking tray. What was in the tray made Yukio's stomach turn.

"These are my special herbal cookies! I hope you enjoy the meal Yuki-chan~" Shiemi smiled at him brightly.

_'PLEASE, PLEASE, NII-SAN, REGAIN YOUR MEMORIES SOON!' _

On that day, at that same hour and the same minute, down to the same second, Rin Okumura sneezed and felt a chill come down his spine. Of course he ignored it though.

* * *

That's all folks! (you know, from the looney tunes?)

I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter and feel free to correct me of any of my mistakes...There must be a lot just in this one...Half of my mind was focusing on writing...the other half, I don't know, went out to a bar and got drunk I guess.

Never ever drink alcohol, and if you do, do it in moderation. In fact, do everything in moderation. Even do moderation in moderation. The only exceptions are reading or watching anime/manga (of course), breathing, blinking, digesting, and eating chocolate, ooh, plus ice-cream. I love ice-cream *drools. NOM NOM NOM.

Yeah, I went off on another tangent, sorry about that.

Okay, bai bai, see you next time I post another chapter. Chatno1r out~


	7. Echo's Tear

HELLO EVERYBODY! I hope everyone had a fantastical day so far! If you didn't, well, I feel for you T^T (but I can't do anything really significantly about it unfortunately...so yeah...)

Now...it's time, for death. (just kidding...not really) But yeah, it's time for me to say thank-you a bunch of times so you can just skip this paragraph if you want. Okey-dokey, thank-you's are starting...now. *takes a deep breath* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Every single one of you guys are so nice! Just seeing views makes me so super duper happy inside! And, hopefully, I can brighten up your guys' day as well! (or perhaps make you even more down considering how this whole fanfic. is...)

Chapter 6 Review Responses

**Shinan7:** Ahhh, red velvet?! I absolutely love the red velvet flavor! AHHHHH, hungies now. I want a red velvet cupcake and mint chocolate chip ice cream *drools

**UnicornWithABananaHorn:** THANKYUUUU! I'm happy that this story makes you happy which makes me, while I'm writing this, happy, which makes tomatoes explode. (randomness over 9000)

**hnghhchan:** Rin is my favorite character, and the main reason for that is because of his stupidity XD (it's just makes him seem so adorable~) And I don't really think your english is bad, it's terrific! My writing is actually not that great...Ughhh...I have a B- in my English class, haaa *laughs in depression… Ooooh, I went off topic again. Thank you so much for saying that! I really like silly and adorable stuff too (especially fluff) and it's always fun writing omakes because of that! I'm so happy to hear you like them~ :3

**Guest:** I KNOW RIGHT?! Rin's one of my top favorite characters of all time, yet I'm such a sadist with him, reading and writing. And thanks! I'm really happy...no wait. I used the word "happy" so many times already. *goes on a thesaurus* I'm really ecstatic that you like this fanfiction! And I want to make this story as best as possible now! Oh, and Rin is super awesome and powerful...but never smart. NEVER. (yeah, I'm weird that way XD)

**Aishiburu:** AHHH, much coolness in username! (Engrish here X3) Now I'm wondering if it means something. I know that "ai" means love in japanese, but...maybe I'm totally off. Oh, and you take french too? I'm in highschool right now, so I'm only in my second year of french *cries* And yes, french is pretty boring here too T^T. And thank-you! I read some of your stories as well ("Okumura's Return", "iNSaNity", "Reborn", and "Once It's Broken") before I even started writing this fanfiction. THEY. SO. GOOD!

**Aneki Okumura:** ARGHH! (I sound like a pirate :3) YOU SO NICE! THANK-YOU FOR ALL THESE REVIEWS! AHHH, they make me so happy (and also hyper X3)! I'll try to make this chapter longer too! And, I'm not sure if a person can actually rip out someone's bone then shove it up through the ass, but, I will help you in doing that later *straight face. NOW YOU GET SOME HUGS, IN FACT EVERYONE GETS SOME HUGS NOW! VIRTUAL GROUP HUG!

**personwithnoemotions:** Thank-you so much! I hope that this story continues to improve after each and every chapter XD.

DISCLAIMER: Ao no Exorcist= Katou Kazue's. However, the ice-cream I'm eating right now= mine, and shall forever be mine. NO ONE SHALL HAVE IT. MWA HA HA HA.

What time is it? STORY TIME! (no, it's actually time for me to get a watch.)

* * *

_'Hmm. How odd.'_

The white-clothed man stopped the training for today, and as always, afterwards, all Rin could do was stare up at the dark grey ceiling that made up his so-called "room". The only things in there was a small bed in the corner, which Rin was currently occupying, the frame being made out of metal while thin mattress was laid on top, and a small dresser made out of the same metal next to it. His only possessions were two sets of clothes and a dictionary that the lab-coat person hurriedly handed to him for some unknown reason, and later, in the same hasty manner, tried to remove said book from Rin's mouth. All was neatly tucked away inside the metal drawers.

The floor was made out of the same material the ceiling was, the dull grey color of cement. The room not very big at all and it was dark, almost to the point that it was pitch black. The only light source came from the gap at the bottom of steel door at the opposite side of the room. Rin didn't mind though. Unlike some people, the darkness didn't trouble him at all. However, that doesn't mean that something wasn't troubling him.

_'That strange feeling back there...after I saw those people. Am I sick perhaps? Those people… especially the tall one with the glasses gave me an...uncomfortable feeling. I don't believe...I know them or maybe I-' _

Suddenly, an image appeared out of nowhere in his mind, a playground, snow was falling from the sky, a small child with brown hair was gathering up the snow that was on the ground, laughing as he did so, his back turned towards him.

The boy was going to turn around when the image faded as quickly as it appeared, a dull throbbing sensation that was echoing inside his head replaced it. Rin winced, and clutched his head with one hand. The pain was gone as soon as it came, as well as the image that preceded it. But that feeling was still left inside Rin's chest.

"Ah, enough of this," he muttered to himself. Rin quickly got up from the laying position he was in and sat up with his feet hanging over the side of the bed and touched the cold floor underneath.

_'I can't stand this anymore… I need to get out of here, and go somewhere else...just for a while at least.'_

And with that thought, he got up and made his way towards the door, with just four easy steps. As Rin expected, it was unlocked, and he quickly strode out. No one expected him to leave the room, because no one expected an empty puppet to even move without command, as such, they never locked the door.

* * *

_'Yukio, why do you smell like a plant?' _

Kuro yawned as the teenaged exorcist was slowly stroking his fur absentmindedly. Only a couple of minutes ago, he was peacefully sleeping on top of Rin's bed. And only an hour ago, Kuro was out on the streets of True Cross Town looking for him. The cat demon had not had a rest for almost a full 24 hour. He awoken as he heard the sound of feet against the wood flooring moving towards the bedroom and looked up as the door swung open to reveal Yukio, much to Kuro's disappointment. Now, both of them were sitting on Rin's bed, and both had the same depressed look written on their faces.

_'Yukio's so stinky with the scent of plants right now...'_

"Ah, Kuro, I brought over some food from Shiemi's over for you." He laid out a small bundle on the bed, wrapped up messily with a piece of cloth.

_'Is it meat?! Ah, I love you Yukio! Even if you yell at me for not using the litter box." _

Kuro hastily pushed the cloth aside, but what was inside was definitely not meat.

_'What the heck, Yukio?! What's wrong with you?! And what's wrong with Rin's friend?! Who gives a cat herb cookies?!' _

Yukio could not have possibly heard all of this though, but the loud meowing was enough to send the basic message to him.

"Ah, you don't like herb cookies either. Too bad Rin isn't here."

_'You got that right four-eyes.' _

"Kuro...I found nii-san today."

_'What?! Really?! Why isn't Rin here?!'_

"But...He's not himself anymore."

_'What? What do you mean by t-'_

That thought by Kuro was interrupted when he looked at sight he never seen before. Little small droplets of tears were falling out of Yukio's eyes.

"Ah, things haven't changed. I'm still such a crybaby, but it's just that I miss him so much. Even if he's such an idiot, and so stubborn, not to mention how he gets into so much trouble, but I miss him all the same." Yukio hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes, but more just kept on coming.

_"And nii-san was so close, but I couldn't reach him...Why did this have to happen to nii-san of all people?" _

_'Yukio...' _

So, in response, Kuro laid his head down on Yukio's lap and proceeded to cry softly as well.

* * *

Yukio finally got his tears to stop falling. The cat sidhe fell asleep on Yukio's lap shortly after a couple of minutes, so Yukio gently nudge him off and gently laid him down on the bed. He even wrapped his brother's blanket on the demon. However, Yukio himself could not get to sleep. He quietly eased his way to the door and made his way outside. Yukio needed to clear his head. The whole day was full of deep shock and surprise after all.

He went upstairs, towards the rooftop. Up there, he could be at peace and perhaps process everything that's happen.

_'I still can't believe that the Vatican did that to nii-san. Even if he's part-demon, then that means nii-san is part human as well. I'm not going to give up. Even if it takes years, I'll get to nii-san again, and bring back his memories...somehow.' _

Yukio got to the top of the stairs and through the door open, revealing the rooftop and a brilliant star-filled sky, free from all clouds, the white, glistening moon shining brightly overhead. However, he expected it to be empty, only it wasn't. Sitting there on the ground was a person with his back turned against Yukio, looking up straight at the sky. Even if Yukio couldn't see the person's face, he knew who it was just from the back. After all, Yukio has been chasing that back for as long as he could remember.

"Nii-san?" Yukio choked out softly.

If Rin recognized and remembered Yukio's voice, or if he just responded to the sound, Yukio would never know, but he did turn around to face Yukio, Rin's face held the same blank look.

Yukio's tears started flowing again.

* * *

_'Is that same person with the glasses...Hmm? That same liquid from before is coming out of his eyes too… Ah, is he sick? Did he give me his sickness as well?' _

"Nii-san, w-what are you doing here?! How did he get up here anyways?!" the person stuttered after while wiping his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the liquid, Rin guessed.

"I climbed up."

"W-what?! How?! The rooftop is a couple of s-stories from the ground?!"

"I climbed up." Rin seriously didn't understand what Yukio meant by saying that.

_'This guy looks like he has four eyes with those glasses on his face. I'll call him Four-Eyes now...Hmm? That feeling in my chest is back.' _

"I see. What are you doing here nii-san?! I thought that the Vatican wouldn't let you out!" Four-Eyes apparently gave up trying to get rid of the liquid, and yelled at Rin. He sounded angry for some reason.

"I'm not your brother," Rin replied bluntly. For some reason that Rin couldn't understand, the hurt expression on Four-Eyes' face set off another deep ache inside of him.

"No. You're my brother. You just can't remember it…"

Four-Eyes' voice a strange emotion in them and even more water came out. The emotion was one of which Rin had never heard before. It wasn't anger anymore, it wasn't shock or disbelief, but it seem to resonated inside of Rin. The emotion was so quiet yet made such a noise, which Rin couldn't fathom at all. Not to mention, that strange substance that came out of Four-Eyes, left Rin confused inside.

"Hey, what is that stuff coming out of your eyes?" Rin asked randomly. The question caught the glasses guy completely in surprise.

"What? You mean the tears? How do you not know what tears are?"

"No one taught me." All that the lab-coat as well as that grim-faced white-exorcist taught him were basic information about demons and how to fight them, as well as some common sense, like how to open a door. Everything else Rin knew, came from him searching them up in his dictionary when he heard it being spoken.

"I see."

"Tears...What are tears for? What is their purpose?"

"Their purpose?"

"Yes. Is there some defensive use to creating tears?"

Four-Eyes sighed out, it seemed, in disappointment, or perhaps in resignation.

"Uhhh, no, tears are not used like that. Tears come when you cry and are used to show or tell a person when they're really sad," Yukio replied out simply.

"What is 'sad'?"

"Ummm. I don't know how completely to describe sadness, but I think it's when you feel that something is wrong with your life, that you want changed. Or when, you feel that something very important is missing too."

_'Is that why I made those tears come out my eyes? Am I missing something?' _

"Hey, what's your name Four-Eyes?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Well, it's not Four-Eyes, nii-san. It's Yukio."

And the ache came again, more deeply than ever before. It seemed like something was beating against the inside of his chest, towards the right side especially.

* * *

~Omake~

"So your name is not Four-Eyes?" Rin said.

"You have said that to me five times already. IT'S NOT FOUR-EYES." Yukio sighed.

"What about Mud-Hair?"

"What about my hair makes you think about mud?!"

"It's brown."

"Is that the only reason you have?!"

A long, awkward, and silent pause then occurred.

"What about Crying Guy?" Rin started again.

"That makes me sound like I cry all the time!"

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Hmmm...What about 'Mole-Face' then?"

"...Even if you can't remember anything, I will hurt you." Yukio had a dark aura swimming around him now.

Rin, however, was oblivious to this. "Your name should be Four-Eyes though." He said innocently.

"Nii-san… You are very lucky I left my guns in the bedroom..."

* * *

Ahhhhhh, this chapter is over! I hope this one felt longer than usual too~ (but I'm really sorry if it doesn't!)

I honestly didn't believe I would get it done today, but I did, yay~! I'm very super duper sorry about how late this update is! Usually, I would have updated last Tuesday, but school...Urghhh...

Oh well. Anyways, like always, after writing a chapter, I feel so refreshed now! (and also hyper, hehehe) AHH, I FEEL GREAT! YAY~! I feel like I could take on Godzilla in a fight (I said take on, not beat though...) But not great enough to start doing homework... Don't copy me...T^T

Okay, thank-you for listening to my randomness, bai bai, and see ya later.

Nyaa-nyaa~


	8. Aurora

The world shall be engulfed by mustaches one day, and I shall be their leader. Fufufufufu (most random intro ever~)

AHHHHH, I totally procrastinated on writing this chapter (sorry, sorry, well, not really...yeah). Who hates school? I DO! XD

The new Ao no Exorcist chapter (61) came out, and oh mai gosh!

Chapter 7 Review Responses

**Aishiburu**: Urghh, your french class sounds so suckish and boring (no offense, well there is some offense in there...). I feel lucky now :3. And I could see how Aishiburu sounds like Icy Blue when I said it out loud. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. T^T (*cries my disgusting tears of joy)

**Sora Arashitori**: I KNOW! EVEN THOUGH I'M THE WRITER (as well as a super sadist) OF THIS STORY, ...I really want to kidnap Rin and just glomp him… Ahhhh, I guess I can't do that though...or can I...Fufufufu. (don't mind the creepy laughter) RIN IS SO ADORABLE! (that's me, making manly, badass characters kawaii when they're not in battle or something…)

**FeliceTheInez**: Thank-you! Hope this one goes well too~

**Peroro** **Hime**: Ah, you're hnggghhhh? (or the other variations :3) Oh mai gosh, the name is so adorable, I just can't… *hyperventilates. And yeah, Yukio is stupid in a smart way (that made no sense, but oh well XD) Hmmm...I wonder who is the bigger idiot then, Rin or Yukio…(probably Rin though...hmmm….ARGHHH, I'M THINKING ABOUT THIS SO HARD NOW XP) Oh, and you have a nice day too~! :3

**chinkie**: I just love adding humor to serious parts of stories just to mess up the mood cause I'm a troll. TROLOLOLOLO (don't mind me again…)

**stiven54**: THANKYUUUU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING THOUGH! AND YAY, I'M HAPPY THAT YOU, AS WELL AS OTHERS, LIKE THE OMAKE!

**UnicornWithABananaHorn**: Whenever I hear about other people crying, it just makes me cry so much as well...WAHHHHHHHH. (just...just don't mind me again for being a complete weirdo) T-THANK YOU S-SO MUCH, I GOTTA HUG SOMEONE NOW, SO I CHOOSE Y-YOU (Pokemon reference XP)

**Aneki Okumura**: HAHAHAHA, I GOTTA AGREE WITH YOU THERE. Fire is always one of the best solutions :3. FIRE SHALL ENGULF THE WORLD, MWAHAHAHAHHA. (hyperness is over 9000) And yeah, I think the Vatican is gonna eventually find out, or maybe not, I JUST DON'T KNOW! (heheheh, I didn't write it yet at this point in time cause I always answer reviews first XP) ARGHHHH, I'M SO CONFLICTED! SHOULD RIN GO BACK ON HIS OWN, SHOULD THE VATICAN FIND OUT AND DRAG HIM BACK, ARGHHHH, well, future me's gonna have to deal with that. And I see what you did there, I'm always a sucker for puns like that. And I really want to update more often too, the last chapter had almost a 2 week gap (which made me vewy sad) so I hope future me's gonna handle that too, or I'm gonna get a time machine and beat up future me (wow, this is one long response…)

**Shinan7**: Hmmm… I don't think Rin's gonna remember anytime soon, at least not everything XD. (heheheh, I only have a vague notion of how the plot goes…)

**Guest****_ (_**_**the first one on October 5):**_ Yay~! I love cute and kawaii endings (...that explains why so many chapters end like that...T^T)

**Guest** _**(the second one on October 8):**_If I didn't have Yukio leave his guns behind, there would be the beautiful color of blood splattered everywhere on that rooftop (dang you yandere/sadistic personality change)

Fuuuuu. If any people read all of this through, I pity you, and feel sorry now T^T. Hahahah, I kinda blabber on a lot, didn't I. Oh well X3. This chapter is not very dramatic, in fact it's pretty heavy on the comedy in the first part, I guess :3 (I don't know how, it just came that way~)

Now, I shouldn't keep you waiting then. GO GO KITTY RAN~GERS (you know, like the power rangers) NYAAAAA~

* * *

Yukio tried to be patient. Heck, he has been trying to be patient for over 10 minutes now. An exasperated sigh escaped from his lips as he tried once more, in which he tried to imitate what the gentle voice of a primary schoolteacher sounded like.

"Okay. Now say it with me. Yu-"

"Yu."

"Good. Ki-"

"Good. Ki."

"No! Don't say the 'good' part, just say the Ki."

"No, don't say the good part, just say the ki."

"...Are you doing this on purpose. Cause we've been doing this for the past ten minutes."

"Are you doing this on p-"

"STOP!" Yukio yelled out, as he clamped his older brother's mouth shut with the palm of his hand. Almost instantly, a sharp pain rang out from that same area right before Yukio ripped his hand off.

"DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!"

"Yes." Rin said in the same monotone voice.

"WHY?!"

"Cause."

"AHHHHHH! I don't know why it's so difficult for you to say Yukio!"

"Your name is not Yukio though, it's Four-Eyes."

"Nii-san...You are even more idiotic and annoying than before," Yukio lowered his head, while muttering under his breath.

He didn't get a respond from that, not like he actually expected one.

_'It's like nii-san is a child again...No, actually, he was already a child even before all of this complicated stuff happened, but still… I need to find a way to get back his memories...Wait a minute...'_

"Nii-san, how did you come to be here in the first place?" Yukio jerked his head up suddenly.

"I'm not your brother and I climbed u-"

"Yes, yes, I got that already." Yukio waved his hand impatiently. "I meant, why did you come here? I mean, here, out of all places?"

_'I really should have asked this question first now that I realized this…'_

"I don't know. I do not realize where this place is either." Rin said, his face as blank as ever.

_'What? Nii-san is not supposed to remember anything, Mephisto told us as much. But why. Why did he know to come here...His memories...They're still there! There's still a chance...I just need to let him remember carefully. Then everything will be all right! Yeah, right...And Satan would just suddenly explode and the world would be safe. This is not going to be easy. I don't even know how they wiped his memories. A form of hypnosis perhaps, a drug? Electroshock? Arghhh, I do-"_

"Are you okay Four-Eyes? You look constipated."

"That's not my name, and how do you even know that word?!"

"..."

A long, and awkward, pause then ensured as both of them just stared at each other, Rin with his empty and innocent expression, while Yukio looked like he was ready to explode. A person could practically see his veins popping out of his head.

"Ah…" Rin suddenly opened his mouth. "I remember. Your name is Yukio."

"YES. I KNOW. I told you that a couple of minutes ago."

_'What the heck is wrong with him?! I know nii-san isn't doing this on purpose, but this is so infuriating. I can't even have a proper conversation with him.' _

"Haaaaaa…." Yukio let out a long sigh. "Okay. Now. Listen to me very carefully. You are my brother. Your name is Okumura Rin. You're a student here at True Cross Academy, and you're an Exwire at the cram school. Okay? Understand so far? The Vatican, they brainwashed and made you lose your memories. Now, do you remember everything?"

_'I seriously doubt this will make him remember everything, but maybe if I front-load him with all of this information, maybe, he might regain at least part of it?'_

"..."

"..."

"Your name is Yukio."

"I'm going to kill you now, nii-san."

* * *

Rin seriously did not listen to any of the big words Four-Eyes, excuse him, Yukio was saying. Throughout the whole conversation, the only thing Rin was focused on was counting how many moles were on Yukio's face. He didn't comprehend why Yukio's face appeared to be such a vivid shade of red, as oppose to the usual pale face, nor why veins were popping out on either side of his face, nor why he looked constipated.

_'Ah. Perhaps he needs to go to the toilet.'_

For some reason that Rin could not understand, talking to this human made him feel strange. And not unpleasant at all. Rin barely said a word to his trainer, the white exorcist, or even to the lab-coated men who examined him from time to time. But Yukio...Rin felt compelled to talk to him, and even wanted to make him angry slightly.

He couldn't understand why.

Suddenly, Rin saw shadows appearing on the ground. His and Yukio's shadows. He quickly turned around and whole spectrum of colors meet him. The sky was a mix of pale pink and orange at the horizon, blue and purple filled up the space overhead. The sun was a vivid red color, and seemed to engulf everything. That pleasant feeling seemed to swell inside of Rin's chest.

Happiness.

_'Happiness? Is that what this feeling is?...Happiness…'_

Yukio stopped his grumbling and noticed what Rin was looking at behind, and his features softened up almost immediately. He stepped up, and stood by Rin's side.

"Ah. You probably don't recognize what this is. You've probably been cooped up underground for a while. This is called a sunrise, or dawn," Yukio smiled gently.

"Dawn… I got to go now."

"Ah… I see," Yukio said, lowering his eyes. "Well, will you come back tomorrow?" he asked, looking up to meet Rin's eyes.

But, Rin was already gone. It didn't matter though. Rin heard Yukio's last words just before he jumped off the roof and scaled down.

* * *

"Should you not offer assistance to the demon? The Grigori will not be happy if he gets injured or killed," the same nervous scientist meekly asked.

"This type of demon should not be able to kill the son of Satan. Besides, if he succeeds, he will be able to be put to more use. If he dies, that's one less demon in Assiah," the leader of the white exorcists replied, with no trace of any emotion in his voice.

A giant creature, resembling a snake, writhed in the sea, it's blood slowly staining the ocean red. A Leviathan is what exorcists call it. It was kin to the King of Water and was a high level demon. No exorcists, except perhaps the Paladin, could defeat it alone, yet, with only a sword, which was not even Kurikara, Rin was currently demolishing it down into pieces.

Rin climbed the giant serpent's body, and with every slice and every advancement up the creature shrieked out into even more pain. It tried to attack, using it's tail, it's water magic, anything, but it's fate was inevitable. With a quick slash to the neck, it died instantly and fell down, limp, on the narrow strand of sand.

The Leviathan had lived for hundreds, of thousand of years, yet, it had only been a couple of hours since Rin Okumura had arrived at the Leviathan's home, and only a few minutes to take it down.

Blood stained his body, but most was not his own, as he walked up out of the ocean, towards the white-clothed exorcist to await further instructions.

That sickeningly feeling Rin felt earlier in his cell was back.

* * *

Yay~! Chapter Over~

Oh mai gosh, it's 12:12 A.M. right now (make a wish...wait, that only applies to 11:11).

I had a bit of trouble (no, a lot of trouble) deciding how I should go about writing this chapter, but then, I was like, "Eh. I'm just gonna do it." Hahahahaha. I'm sorry. This chapter feels short to me compared to the next one...

Please point out if I do make any mistakes (I'm pretty tired right now, so I probably made a bunch...) but you don't have to, eh, I don't know, your choice. I'm sorry, I'm just really sleepy right now... *yawns

Ah, I didn't say thank-you in the opening paragraphs... THANKYUUU to all you fellow readers and writers who are reading this! I just want to hug each and every one of you, if you all probably didn't live on a different continent, or country, or probably just think I'm creepy and don't want my hugs. *cries. T^T* So instead, virtual cookies, yay~

Okey-dokey, see you next time~


	9. Reflection

HELLO EVERYBODY! LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMBLE! (...I don't even know where I got this from...wrestling maybe?) Yay, yay~ it's a me, a chatno1r~ (Super Mario reference X3)

TIME FOR DEATH. (IT'S ACTUALLY TIME FOR REVIEW RESPONSES)

Chapter 8 Responses

**blackchaosaria2501:** I can't even imagine how it would be to have your own sibling forget ...but Yukio handled it pretty well in the last chapter...weird. (well I wrote it, but still...awkward pause XD) Hahahahaha, THANKYUUUUUU for reviewing though. Reviews make me happy and excited when I read them and I didn't really mind at all, you don't really have to review for each and every chapter (though reading them makes me happy, I don't want to bother anyone :D) Just once and twice is great already~! BUT I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE THIS STORY! AHHHHH, I'M HYPERVENTILIATING NOW.

**Peroro Hime:** Making manly and badass characters kawaii, that's me. BUT RIN AND YUKIO ARE ALREADY SO CUTE IN THE ACTUAL MANGA AND ANIME (especially, Rin, I just want to glomp him) And he was so awesome in the latest chapter of AnE...Is it right to have a crush on an anime character...Eh. *shrugs.

**Sora Arashitori:** I totally get how you feel! I'm was practically in tears when Izumo's mom sacrificed herself! WHYYYYYYYYYY! AnE is such an epic manga but it has so many feels at times…*sniff sniff.* And yay, I didn't even realize that I'm pretty close to ten chapters~! (hehheheh, I'm such an airhead) And Shima...ughhhh… I really liked his character so much! And I didn't expect him to be on the Illumanti's side...but maybe, he's a double agent or something or he could be a spying secretly for someone else like you said! (I don't know, just have to wait for the next chapters to come out XD)

**stiven54:** Hahhahaha, I'm honestly debating right now to make it all feel-sy when the Exwires and Rin meet, or just have it almost all comedy like with Yukio… Oh well, that's future-me's job~

**Shinan7:** Eh?! Are you okay?! (I never tried coffee before, I wonder how it'll taste, but I guess it depends on the type of coffee) Sorry, I babbled a little XD. And thank-you~!

**UnicornWithABananaHorn:** Everyone loves badass Rin! (I know me and you do at least X3)

**Aneki Okumura:** That gave me both a really funny and weird mental image (the ripping out, and juggling throats one)! And yep, I won't ever stop doing the 'thank-yous' (but I have a suspicion that most skip over it anyways...It's what I would do if someone else wrote this and I'm the reader at least...XD) Heheheheh, I should tell you that Rin would get his full memories back until almost the end (at least, that's what I'm planning :3) Wait...is this a spoiler… Eh, it's a pretty vague one anyways. BUT THERE WILL BE CUDDLES AND GROUP HUGS CAUSE I SAID SO. FUFUFUFUFU. And yeah, I made those exorcists complete asses on purpose cause then, that's just makes their eventual suffering more satisfying...fufufufufu (sadist power over 9000)

**LENation**: Thankyuu~! I didn't really want to write something that was overdone in this fandom, and I didn't really see this idea out there, so I was like "Okey-dokey, then, if it's not there, I'll just make it, MWA HA HA HA!" (this would be such an amazing quote which robot children shall learn from...sorry, about this hyper-ness of mine…)

UNLEASH THE KITTY RAINBOW SPIRAL ETERNAL DESTRUCTION OF PAIN AND SPARKLES FROM THE DONUT NEBULA HELD IN THE NEKO GALAXY. Or the K.R.S.E.D.O.P.A.S.F.T.D.N.H.I.T.N.G. (my randomness today…) NYAA NYAA STORY GO~!

* * *

"Shima, stop it right now," Koneko hissed.

"Why did someone give him a permanent marker anyways?!" Bon growled quietly.

"I didn't know he was going to do this!" Moriyama-san whispered, defending herself.

"Okumura-sensei going to wake up," Kamiki snapped.

"He's not going to wake up, and I...just...finished!" Shima said, with a flourish of the marker.

_'He looks pretty good now too, if I might say so myself. I might choose to be an artist in the future of this exorcist thing doesn't work out.'_

Okumura-sensei was dead tired, and it was clearly shown by the way he almost collapsed when he walked into the room, in which he had to be supported by Bon and Moriyama-san, who hurriedly ran to him when they saw he was falling.

Five seconds later when he was situated in his chair and desk, his eyelids droop down, and his head fell.

A minute later, Okumura-sensei snored peacefully with his body hunched forward, and his head resting on the top of his desk.

Five minutes later, Shima proceeded to draw on Okumura-sensei's face using a permanent marker.

Five more minutes later, Shima waved the marker with a flourish, as if he just finished a masterpiece.

Well, to him, it was a masterpiece.

The classic handle-bar mustache was proudly depicted right beneath Okumura-sensei's nose. A unibrow was drawn in thickly. His glasses were removed, and three girly lashes on each eye was prominently displayed. A goatee hung down over his chin. To top it all off, Shima connected each of his moles, creating a strange oblique triangle.

Well, one could not expect anything greater if one thought about what would happen in a room full of teenagers.

"Quick, someone give me a camera or something. This is great blackmail material," Shima grinned like a madman.

_'I can get away with so much stuff in his class now with this blackmail. I'm a fricking genius!' _

"You are the most idiotic person I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Kamiki face-palmed.

"Mmmmm," Okumura-sensei mumbled slightly.

"Ahhhh, he's waking up. Oi, Shima, sit down!" Bon hissed, as everyone ran back to their seats.

As soon as Shima hurriedly sat back down, Okumura-sensei blearily opened his eyes, to find his students wearing the strangest expressions on their faces. Only Takara looked normal, well, normal for him. Shiemi looked even more anxious than usual, Bon looked annoyed, Konekomaru was wide-eyed and frightened? Kamiki's face was deadpan, but so deadpanned that he knew something was wrong. Shima's face was contracted into itself, like he was trying to hold something back. He was trying to hide something in his pocket, something thin and black.

"Shima drew on my face, didn't he."

And that's when Shima couldn't take it anymore and bursted out laughing.

* * *

Good thing that Yukio had rubbing alcohol to get the permanent marker off his face, or else, he wouldn't know what he would do to Shima if it didn't come off.

"Yuki-chan, why did you fall asleep?" Shiemi asked curiously.

"Ah, I didn't get any sleep last night," Yukio replied, absentmindedly.

He saw that all of his students exchanged looks.

"Okumura-sensei, we know that you're worried about that idiot, heck, we all are!" Suguro said cautiously. "But, you need to get some sleep. We can find Rin. And also studies have shown th-"

"Wait, what? I know where nii-san is though," Yukio interrupted, while rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

An awkward pause then filled the room, only to have been ended by the slamming of hands, and the scraping of the chairs as the Exwires (well, most of the Exwires) jumped up out of the seats.

"EH?!" came from a resounding five voices.

"Oh...I forget to tell you guys, didn't I."

"WELL NO DUH!"

* * *

"...How could you have forgotten to tell us something this important?!" Kamiki-san snapped at Yuki-chan. "I mean, this is Rin we're talking about!"

"I didn't know you cared about Okumura this much," Shima-san smirked and teased gently.

"I-I don't!" she replied angrily, as Shiemi noticed her face flushing.

_'Huh. Does Kamiki-san have a fever?' _

"Uh huh, surrrre."

"I will set Uke and Mike on you." A dangerous aura seemed to surround her.

"AHHHHHH, BON, KONEKO, SAVE ME!" Shima screamed while hiding behind those two.

"Kay, kay. All ya calm down a'ready," Kirigakure-sensei replied in that same monotone voice, "and let's hear Four-Eyes talk...or sleep, I guess."

All five Exwires, as well as Shura and Yukio decided to go back to Yukio's dorm to discuss, without the fear of others listening. And as soon as they got to the abandoned boys' dorm after cram school classes ended, everyone clustered around the kitchen table. The cooking demon, Shiemi thinks that Rin told her that he was called Ukobach or something, was making the occasional noise behind them, the rustling of the drawers, the sharp clang of knives, etc. Yukio collapsed on the table while seated and stayed there for a while, gently snoring away. Shiemi thought it was quite cute actually.

"OI, wake-up scaredy-cat," Kirigakure-sensei swiped at his head with her sake bottle, as Shiemi winced as she saw how hard she swung at him, making a loud "wham" sound.

"OWWWWW!" Yuki-chan groaned in pain. "SHURA!"

"Hey, yew were the one who fell asleep. Now get on with it."

"Fine." He grumbled while nursing his head. "Really late last night...or really early this morning I guess, I found Rin on top of this roof after I needed to get some fresh air."

"What?! W-what was he doing there?" Miwa-san exclaimed.

"Aren't that idiot's memories gone too?" Suguro-san raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And…" Shima-san paused. "Did he bring any food for me?" Everyone else then commenced to smack him.

"Hey! I was just trying to lighten you guys up!"

"...Anyways, I don't know why he was doing up there exactly. And yes, his memories are 'supposed' to be gone...And no, he did not bring any food...regretfully." Yukio answered seriously.

He then proceeded to tell everyone what happened, even the most minuscule detail.

"...He bite you?" Shiemi asked, disbelieving.

"H-he called you constipated?" Shima-san made a choking sound as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"That idiot will always be an idiot," Suguro-san sighed out deeply.

"Wait, a minute, what did ya mean when yew said Rin was 'supposed' to have lost 'is memories," Kirigakure-sensei narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly what I said."

"Yew think the dumb-ass's memories are still there."

"What?" Shiemi gasped. "I thought Mephisto-san told us that the Vatican erased all of them?"

"I don't think they erased them, Shiemi. Nii-san's memories are still there inside of him...Just...locked away, I supposed."

_'Yuki-chan looks so weary and tired. Oh, Rin...I wish you were here.'_

"But, is that possible?" Suguro-san asked.

"That makes sense actually," Kamiki-san said suddenly, she held her chin with one hand while looking down, contemplating. Everyone turned to face her. "Just think about it. If his memories are gone, how was he there in the first place. Why would Rin feel need to go there too, if the Vatican erased his emotions and memories. Okumura-sensei's right. Rin's still in there, we just need to remind him of himself," Kamiki-san looked at each of us in the eyes with fierce determination blazing those red orbs of hers.

"Question is...how?" Shiemi asked, weakly.

"Uh, I guess the power of friendship, love, and hope won't help us here…" Shima laughed.

"Kamiki-san?" Miwa-san looked at her, as all eyes swiveled back to look as well for the answers.

"...Uh...We can hit him with a frying pan."

"...It's not like we have a better plan," Yukio sighed, as he collapsed back on the table, and started sleeping again.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually brought a frying pan! I was joking, you dumb-ass!" Kamiki snapped.

"Hey, Okumura-sensei said that this was the only plan we have, and I trust my teacher like a good little boy," Shima replied innocently, only to be ruined when a mischievous smirk stole across his face.

"Guys, are you sure you're okay with staying up at...exactly 2:32 AM? I could do it alone, you know," Yukio worriedly looked at all of them.

Everyone was walking up the stairs that led them to the roof. And for some reason, Shima actually brought two frying pans with him, which were probably taken from the kitchen. Kuro sat on Yukio's shoulders and once or twice prodded Yukio's cheeks with his little paws to hurry Yukio up.

_'Ukobach's probably not going to be happy about that… Why does Miwa seem like he wants to take one too...Is he still that scared of nii-san?' _

"Why 2:32 AM anyways?" Shiemi asked?

"Last time, I went to the rooftop at around 3:00, and nii-san was there before me, so I don't really want to keep him waiting."

_'I sound like a girl on her first date just now…' _

"Ya sound like a girl on a date," Shura commented.

_'...' _

"Can you just open the door? I can't stand this tension," Kamiki grumbled.

They had stopped at the top of the stairs for quite some time, just staring at the door that separated them from Rin. Yukio looked back and saw that everyone had the same face of uneasiness and worry too, though flecks of hope and relief seem to reside too, especially in Kuro and also Kamiki for some reason.

_'Would nii-san remember everyone? Wait, would he even be there? Arghhh, I'm not even sure what all of this would actually do...'_

He gulped twice, and looked back towards the door.

_'Nii-san told me not to be such a worrywart. I guess this should be one of the few times I actually listen to his advice.'_

And so, he opened the door, after Kuro poked him again in impatience.

* * *

_'Who are these people...' _

Rin had been waiting patiently, just sitting on top of the rooftop like a puppy waiting for his owner. He didn't come to the rooftop just because of Yukio however, although that was still a large part of his reason.

The roof made him feel calmer, for a reason that he did not know himself, as Rin found his mind confused 24/7 as of lately, as well as the frequent headaches that just kept getting worse and worse. If a person looked at him however, they wouldn't know if something was wrong or not though, he was that good at not showing his pain. Rin didn't tell anyone of course, for again, reasons he did not know. Which led him to being confused again, as the headaches pounded his skull. And the pain got worse ever since he was assigned those missions.

_'Everything was better before...Wait, what? What happened before?' _

He ran over these thoughts as he heard the door opening behind him, as he turned around to see.

_'Four-Eyes? I mean, Yukio?' _

It certainly was Yukio...except he was accompanied by several more people... And there was a black cat on his shoulders...Rin thought it was quite cute actually.

_'Hmmm...a bald short male, another male with pink-hair (is that natural?) and a tall muscley guy with blond and black hair...I'll call him Mister Gorilla… Hmmm...There's red and blonde woman wearing underwear and shorts...Does she not own a shirt? A blonde, and short female behind them...And...' _

His eyes fell on the last female in the group. She was relatively short, had purple hair, and had an impatient look on her face. Her red glaring eyes struck through him as his chest tighten. But most of all…

_'She has funny eyebrows… I'll call her Eyebrows then. Hm? Familiar...' _

* * *

**"He's merely a shell of himself now! I guess that those idiot humans in the Vatican can accomplish something."** Laughter, a deep booming sound, ringed with insanity, filled the room.

"You seem to be happy, my lord," a hesitant and wavering voice interrupted the laughter.

**"Yes. My plans can finally be realized. Because they wiped his mind, everything is so much more easier now! I'm surprised that even being so incomplete, he does not realize my influence." **

The face twisted into a smile. One with expect that a smile would be calming to a person, but this one was cold and unfeeling, filled with manic joy. As he smiled, those blue flames of the servant's master grew and grew around the room. Even the demon servant cowered in fear at the sight.

**"It would be long now. I still need a stronger hold on his mind, but he would break very soon. Hahahaha! Just one strong push will shatter him into pieces." **

"Y-yes, sire. By y-your leave?"

As soon as the figure, lounging on the black obsidian throne, waved his hand absentmindedly with that still twisted smile on his face, the demon quickly backed away wisely. His master has been prone to very violent mood swings.

**"Yuri's dream will be realized. It won't be long now. Just one more push." **

**"Until my dear son breaks apart." **

* * *

Ah, yay, I'm done~

Man, this one was pretty hard to write, but I did it, yay~! I'm sho sorry for such a late update (and for not adding an omake this time...) though T^T. My past self is now beating me up for doing this.

I guess part of the reason why this was relatively difficult to write is because of all the shimeji's on my laptop right now... They sho kawaii and I've been literally just staring at them crawl around my screen for the past hour... (*cue the angry mob coming to kill chatno1r because of such a stupid reason* No, wait, my past self is already doing that XD)

All righty now, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU EVERYONE! You make this cat very happy for reading. *sniff sniff.* SANKYUUUU!

Oh mai gosh, my Konoha (from Kagerou project) shimeji starting crawling along the screen. It sho cute~ (I'm sorry, I just can't get over the shimejis, you can just ignore me.) Oh mai gosh, oh mai gosh, they started multiplying. ASD;FKJASNNBAS I need a Rin or a Kuro one, now...

Okey-dokey then (sorry about my ramblings). Hope everyone has a fantastical day (...well, for me, it's nightime right now...) and remember...CATS ARE LIFE. ALL HAIL THE NEKO. (...ignore me again...)

See ya, nyaaaa~!


	10. Second Crack

Hiya everyone~! HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! Heheheh, I went out trick-or-treating with a couple of friends and got sho much candy~ (A couple of parents looked at us and their faces were like "...you guys are highschoolers.") TIME FOR THE CANDY MASSACRE! MWA HA HA HA! (I already ate 10 pieces...sad face)

Oooooh, this is my tenth chapter, yaaaaaayyyyyyy! Much achievement. Such happy~

Chapter 9 Review Responses

**Aishiburu**: Thankyuuu~ And I'll try to make each and every chapter the best I can do *motivation maximum* And yes, ALL HAIL THE NEKOS!

**blackchaosaria2501**: AHHHH, I'm so glad you liked reading the last chapter~ And yeah, it's sho much fun throwing the shimejis around, and even though they're distracting...they sho kawaii-desu. And yeah, I saw the Rin shimeji on deviantart and didn't like it that much, though Amaimon's and Mephisto's was pretty cute~

**chinkie**: Urghhh, that sounds like it would suck so much to have your thesis thrown away...I hope mine doesn't do that one day to like an essay or something… XD. The Rin shimeji I saw on deviantart wasn't that cute though, so I'm sad now T.T And yay, everyone actually talks to Rin now. Da reaction is probably not gonna be all feel-sy, but...expect humor and stupidity. And yeah, I also thought that I was being too vague on whose point of view I was focusing on in the last chapter too, so I'll try to be more clear this time~ XD And yesh, SATAN. I think I'm going to do Rin x Izumo but it's going to be pretty subtle, so I'm soooo sorry! *cries.

**stiven54**: Awwwww, thank-you! I feel so fluffy inside now~ And yeah, I'm probably gonna do Rizumo (I like Shiemi's character a lot, but I like Izumo's too, so it was pretty hard for me to decide which one XD) It's gonna be pretty subtle though, so I'm sorrry! Hahahaha, when I'm thinking about ships, I always think back on a joke a friend told me: "A teacher asks his students 'What sinks ships?' A student replied saying 'Canons'"...I don't know why I told you this...I blame my randomness and tendency to go off on tangents...X3

**UnicornWithABananaHorn**: OOOOOOH, I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE! XD I remember that cartoon~ It was pretty awesome to me when I was a little child. Well, a little-er (is that a word? Smaller then) child.

**nicoleAnE**: Yay~ A fellow Kagerou Project fan~ You can't download it? Mine was from deviantart (I love it sho much) and I think you need mediafire, or the latest java, to get it, and you need some sort of extraction program, like WinRAR. There's a couple of tutorials on youtube that should help you more than me, cause I'm horrible at explaining stuff :D. AND I KNOW RIGHT! SOMETIMES WHEN I'M READING AnE, I JUST WANT TO GO IN THE MANGA AND GLOMP THEM. (...sorry, I didn't know I put on caps-lock, and don't really want to re-write it...XD)

**Guest**: ...wait...Are you chinkie? Cause your reviews sound really similar...Oh well~ My shimejis didn't really do anything like throwing away files yet, but...I turned them off now whenever I'm writing something…*suspicious look at the Italy shimeji on the screen. Thankyuuuuu, I'm happy you liked the chapter~ And I'll try to be more clear on the points of view~! And yeah, Satan's gonna come in this chapter, but not like actually come into Assiah and take over a body or something, but there's definitely going to be him appearing.

**IchigoBerry15**: Thanks~! Yep, winded is a word...I think...I only have a B+ in English right now, and english is also not my native language, so...yeah. I absolutely love reading humor (but I also like reading angsty stories, so I'm pretty weird that way) so I tried writing humor too~ LIFE IS SO MUCH MORE FUN WHEN PEOPLE ARE IMMATURE AND FILL EVERYTHING WITH GOOD STUPIDITY. And yeah, stupid Rin to the max, cause he's sho much more cute and adorable that way~

**Crystal013**: Thankyuuuu~ I'll try to update more often, but no promises, cause I feel future-me's gonna break them. When that happens, present-me's gonna time-travel and beat up future-me again. (...is this a paradox?! I probably confused you by now, sorrry~! XD)

It's time to d-d-d-d-duel! (Yugi-oh reference. I love making references for some reason...Did I make a Dragon-Ball one yet? Eh, I probably did)

* * *

**"RINNNNN!"** Rin heard a voice call out loudly. Seconds later, a giant black, furry, and soft mass landed straight on him, knocking him back to the ground. Said mass then commenced to lick him with its tongue and nuzzle its face towards his.

Rin looked up and saw enormous green eyes, bigger than his head, staring at him happily. It had black and brown fur around its face and body with areas of white fur around its chest. Yellow horns were above its eyes and it had two tails bobbing up and down quickly, and hitting Rin repeatedly in the process. A red collar with a cross charm was at it's neck. Most of all though, it had an innocent and happy grin on its face, as though it was happy just to see Rin.

**"Rin, I missed you so much! I couldn't find you wherever I looked! Rin!"** it yelled and licked him even more, and tears started forming around the rims of its eyes.

_'Ah, is this what they call a...dog? I was not aware dogs could talk.' _

**"WHERE DID YOU GO?! The humans were doing really bad things to you, weren't they!"** It pounded its gigantic paws on the concrete ground, creating a mini-earthquake in the process. Huge tears started to drip down on Rin.

**"WAAAAAAH! RIN!"** It wailed and cried even more. Soon, it turned into that small cat Rin saw earlier on Yukio's shoulders.

_'Ah, the dog turned into a cat. I was not aware that animals could change shape.' _

And then, for whatever reason, Rin felt his hand move automatically to pet the cat gently as it sat on top of his chest.

Like he's done it before.

_'Well, this is strange.'_

Carefully, Rin started to get up into a sitting position as he held the cat into his lap and continued to pet it as it swished its tail cutely.

_'I like dog-cats.'_

"Rin…" he heard someone say. He looked up and saw that the little blond girl held her hands up to cover her mouth as small tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. The others, except Yukio, had the same look of anguish and some held...relief?

It definitely confused Rin.

_'These people are very strange. Why would they be relieved to see a demon?' _

Although Rin could have said many many things, the first thing he said to them was…

"What is that object in Pink-boy's hand."

Although phrased like a question, it was spoken as a sort of demand.

"P-pink boy?" Mister Gorilla snickered behind his hand.

"Shut up!" Pink-boy's face quickly turned a deep red as he turned around to face Mister Gorilla.

"Do you want a tutu Pink-boy?" Eyebrows smirked.

"Kamiki, no, Izumo-chan! I thought we were friends!" Pink-boy rounded on her.

"Like hell we are dumb-ass, no wait. You're Pink-boy now."

_'So her name's Izumo… Sounds pretty. I like Eyebrows better though.'_

"Uhhh, guys? Remember nii-san?" Yukio gestured towards Rin.

"You have an object," Rin said to Pink-boy.

"Uh...You mean the frying pan?" he replied back with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you have it."

"Uhhhhhhh…" Pink-boy sweat-dropped a bit. "It's a gift to you?" he replied weakly.

_'...What.'_

"What is a 'frying pan' used for?"

* * *

Moments later, Izumo could hear the satisfying sound of sizzling as well as an aroma that one could not expect to smell from just omelettes coming from the kitchen.

_'That demon, Ukobach, just taught the damn idiot how to cook just 10 minutes ago. Although all I heard was chittering coming from that demon's mouth, it seems Rin could understand it. How could he cook so well already even though he lost his memories! Argh, that guy seriously defies logic sometimes.' _

She looked over and saw that everyone, even Okumura-sensei, practically drooling. Not that she could blame them as they watched Rin flip each omelette expertly in the air and each time, smelt the aroma as it lands back down. But the one thing she noticed the most was how his eyes lit up when he was cooking, a spark in that dull and blank eyes of his.

_'He looks cute like that...Wait what?! Shut up me!' _

Minutes later, everyone was scarfing down a plate of omelettes. Rin even set plates for Kuro and Ukobach to eat. The previous tension was gone as soon as that first taste of creamy omelette filled everyone's mouth.

"Oh my gosh, this is not possible!" Shima practically cried tears of joy as he said that.

"Okumura-kun, you're such a great cook!" Moriyama cried out.

"Needs more beer," Kirigakure-sensei grumbled, but Izumo could tell she really liked it as well.

Praise could be heard thrown across the table, as well as laughter that filled the entire room with its warmth. Izumo saw that all the Exwires, and Okumura-sensei had giant grins on their faces as jokes were exchanged. Everyone hadn't smiled and laughed this much in a while, and Izumo realized with a start, that she had a smile as well, spreading across her face, and tried to bring the corners of her mouth back down.

She looked up and looked at Rin, seeing something she never thought she would see again so soon.

It was faint, but it was certainly there.

Okumura Rin was smiling softly, and Izumo's heart, as well as face, grew warm.

* * *

"His missions are going well, correct?"

"Yes. He has exorcised a great number of upper-class demons without fail or mistake thus far."

"Excellent. We can proceed with the second stage of the plan then. After all, we must use our weapon the most efficient way possible."

"Yes, your majesties."

"We presume that boy, Okumura Yukio has the object we need. It should be hidden somewhere in his room."

"Yes When should I carry this plan out?"

"Right away."

* * *

'What strange people...'

Rin laid on his back on his bed in his musty and dark room, trying to get to sleep. Like yesterday, he stayed to watch the sun rise, and left quickly as soon as it did, as he wanted to lower his chances of getting caught sneaking out.

_'Strange noises came from their mouths. I believe it is called laughter. What a strange word. And they called me something I did not understand when I left. What was it called again…?' _

_'Ah, I think it was friend, or something like that… I don't know what that means...' _

He reached out towards the dictionary on top of the draw beside the bed and quickly turned the page to look up the word.

_'Hmmm… A friend is "a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations"... I do not know what most of these words mean… Does that mean that I am their friend…? I just met them today… They don't give me an uncomfortable feeling however… Maybe the word friend is good…?' _

**"HA HA HA! What foolish thoughts you have my son."** Rin's eyes widened considerably as a deep and almost...maniacal? voice resounded inside Rin's head. He quickly sat up and scaned his room with his eyes. Nobody was there in his room with him.

_'...What? Who are you?...What do you mean…?'_

**"There are no such things as friends, especially when you're talking about humans."** The voice replied venomously. Rin could practically see it spitting out the words.

_'You are wrong. Those people called me their friend.' _

**"Humans lie of course. They don't really mean that. All they wish is to destroy you." **

_'Four-Eyes, I mean Yukio, would not do that. He seems too weak. And Pink-boy, I mean, Shima seems too weak as well as the Bald Midget. Mister Gorilla looks strong but I don't think he would. And there's Shirtless Woman, and Little Blondie seems too nice. And, and, Kamiki Izumo…"_

Rin's thoughts rambled on and on. His head screamed in pain as soon as he heard that voice speak. It seemed like every word was a knife cutting into his mind.

**"HA HA HA! WHAT A FOOLISH LITTLE DEMON YOU ARE! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOUR 'FRIENDS' ARE TRULY LIKE." **

'What they are truly like…?'

**"I'll show you the truth."**

As soon as the voice said that last word, images crashed through Rin's head like a tornado. Rin saw Yukio holding a gun and facing him with a look of pure hatred running through his eyes. Yukio held the gun up and pointed it straight towards Rin's chest. It faded away, and he saw a garden, and on the ground was Shiemi. Her eyes were filled with terror and fear, and she screamed "Demon" at him as she pointed. Then, he saw Suguro, Konekomaru, Izumo, Shima, and Shiemi all together, looking straight at him. They seems to be on some sort of stone bridge. They all had some sort of mixture of disbelief, fear, and some of their eyes held disgust and anger as well. Izumo, however, her eyes were cold, and that cut into Rin the most. More and more images raged on, of pain and sorrow, and Rin felt those tears appear, running down freely, as he gripped his head tightly, as if that would make all the images go away.

_'This is all a lie. Stop, just stop it.'_

**"Well, since you asked so nicely."** The voice chuckled darkly.

The images disappeared as quickly as they came, but the pain of seeing them still remained inside.

_'That was all a lie. It was all fake...'_

**"Is it?" **

_'All a lie. All a lie. All a lie.'_

**"Well, this was a nice first session. Sleep now my son."**

Rin felt his eyes drooping down and he resisted the urge to close them, but, his whole body suddenly gone numb, betraying him.

**"Bye bye for now. I'll see you again. Ha ha ha." **

And with that, Rin collapsed down and felt the darkness enveloping his sight, before it consumed all of his vision. The dreams he had were of those images.

* * *

~Omake~

"Nii-san, stop!" pleaded Yukio.

"Okumura-kun, please!" Shiemi cried out.

"Come on, we beg of you! This is torture for us!" Shima fell on his hands and knees.

"Hey, if 'e wants to do it, let 'im," Shura said calmly.

"But he can't! There's no way we can finish all of that! Not to mention that Okumura-kun is wasting food and money by doing this," Konekomaru said distressly.

Everyone came by again at around 2AM, even though they were half-asleep. They heard Yukio yelling and pleading with someone in the kitchen, and found Rin cooking furiously fast, around two dozen dishes were scattered on the kitchen counter and table already, their deliciously smell wafting around the room. They also saw Yukio pulling on Rin's shirt, trying to pull him back from the stove in front of the giant pot. The little demon Ukobach was brandishing it's ladle and waving it violently in the air. It appeared to be yelling at Rin with its little high-pitched chittering sounds. Kuro was scarfing down a plate of meat. Soon everybody was pulling on Rin's shirt, but because of Rin's demon strength, they couldn't even budge him.

"Hey, why are you making this much food anyways, you idiot?!" Bon snapped angrily.

"Cooking makes me more calm," was Rin's reply.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Bon thundered. "PLAY A VIDEO-GAME OR READ MANGA THEN!"

"...What is a video-game?"

~An hour later…~

"HEY YOU, STOP EATING THE CONTROLLER!"

"Okumura-kun! You're not supposed to use it like that!"

"Pft...I am totally putting this on the internet."

"S-Shima! Stop that, and help us!"

"Ha ha ha! Yew keep going boy!"

"NII-SAN! You are not a dog. Just released the controller and stop playing tug-of-war with me!"

"You know. He can potentially get electrocuted if he keeps biting it like that."

"NII-SAN!"

* * *

Phewwww, and that's that~

Is it wrong for me have so much homework to do, yet don't really want to do it... Don't copy me. AHHHHH, I should probably start on it right now, after I finish writing this then. UGHHHHHHH.

I made this chapter pretty angsty this time, didn't I. Ha ha ha ha, it's good I added an omake then or else the mood would be too dark.

As always, THANK-YOU! (heheheheh, for some reason, I really like holding down the exclamation key and seeing it drag out. It doesn't show on your screen though *sad face (I am deeply sorry for eating so much candy while writing this.)

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, it certainly was fun for me to write this~ If you think any improvements should be made, or if you see any errors, tell me okay? (but if you don't want to, it's totally alright, I don't wanna bother peoples. T-T)

Alrighty now... I guess I gotta do that homework now... Arghhhh, can I just stall and type down random stuff so I don't have to do it? (this is the future of America here, peoples XD)

See ya next time everyone and remember. You cat, me cat, we all cat. :3

Bai bai, nyaaaa~!


	11. Azure Madness

Boosh. (most awesomest intro ever XD)

I actually say this as a greeting to almost everyone that I know...even teachers sometimes by accident… Yeah…

HA HA HA HA, let's get that awkward moment outta da way with evil laughter. MWA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

You know you wanna do it with me *moves eyebrows up and down repeatedly.* Is there a word for what that is called or is it "moves eyebrows up and down repeatedly" cause that would be a very long action to name :3

DA NEW AO NO EXORCIST CHAPTER CAME OUT A FEW DAYS AGO, AND MY REACTION IS STILL ASDL;FKAJSDLKFJAS;DLFJ;SKLDJFASKLDJF. IZUMO-CHAN!

Chapter 10 Review Responses

**UnicornWithABananaHorn**: Thankyuuuuuu (I absolutely love love love writing humor)...But this chapter….it's gonna be intense….I think….I didn't write it yet at this point in time… So yeah…*awkward pause of death. TIME FOR EMOTICONS AND EVIL LAUGHTER. MWA HA HAHAHAHA! XD

**Gamma Cavy**: Yep, for a bunch of old "wise" dudes...They're pretty dumb. X3

**Crystal013**: I think that the Grigori are gonna get what they asked for in this chapter, but if not, next chapter for sure~ (yay-sh)

**Sora Arashitori**: Oh mai gosh~! In like the actual manga of Ao no Exorcist, I don't know why but I can actually see Rin going to Gehenna because of Satan luring him with cookies…

**LENation**: I'm very sad...My big bag of candy is only filled with the sucky candy no one wants right now...T^T And yeah, probably Rin x Izumo, but pretty subtle from here on out, cause when I read a fanfiction, sometimes I get turned off if it's a pairing I absolutely hate when it goes full-on mushy mushy romance, so I didn't want that to affect anyone else in this story~ XD. I wanna pet a cat...sorry that was random :D

**nicoleAnE**: Thankyuuuuuuuuu so much~! And yeah, me too, cause after I watched the last song of kagerou project, I was like "What do I do with my life now." I'm happy that there's a manga for it though, but I felt a little discontent about the anime~

**stiven54**: Cảm ơn, Merci, Gracias~ (heheheh, trying to mix up the thank-yous a little by adding them in a different language. Though, I'm not sure if the accents appear on your screen XD)

**IchigoBerry15**: Yep, Satan has a plan, not sure if it would be a successful plan in the end though, but who knows (well...I do...Am I trolling you right now? XD). Hopefully, his plan would be explained in a bit more detail in this chapter, but if not, definitely for the next one. And yeah, Satan's forever alone (though I do feel sad for him cause Yuri died and all). And no, not at all, if anyone blabbers on too much, it's most likely (like 99%) me~! I tend to go off on like tangents sometimes...like right now, when I'm going off on a tangent about going off on a tangent...Oh no, now I'm going off on a tangent about going off on a tangent, about going off on a tangent...Wait, a minute, is this an infinite loop of tangents?! (I'm sorry, I'll be quiet now~ XD)

**Natsuki D:** ...the colon after your name makes it look like a frowny face (D:) I'm sorry, that was a weird observation~ The scientist failed at giving Rin his common sense back, cause they couldn't find it so that's what happened. *says it deadpanned.* And yesh, Kuro is adorable. He would be my favorite character if that wasn't already Rin, cause you know, Rin is Rin~ (though I absolutely love Izumo and Shiemi) And yayyyysh, CATS FOREVER. GO GO KITTY RANGERS~...I'm pretty sure I said that in a previous chapter and I wish it was an actual thing with a TV show and everything. XD

I do not know a creative or totally random way to start the chapter with….So...boosh (this will become a thing….somewhere over the rainbow….boosh)

* * *

He lost count of the number of demons he destroyed, the number of times their dark blood splattered on his body and face. The Grigori assigned Rin yet another mission to eradicate a pack of hellhounds today and although his face sure didn't sure it, he was tired. Tired of killing the demons that sure didn't do anything. Tired of obeying their commands. Tired of the dark voice invading his thoughts when his mind was at its most unstable. But, most of all, just tired of living without putting up a fight.

_'I need to do something...It won't do me any good just complaining about it. Should I just run away?...But...where to…?' _

Instantly, an image of those strange people, his "friends" popped up in his head. The corners of his mouth curved up slightly into a faint smile.

_'I like those people...They made me feel...what was the word Four-Eyes said…? Happy, I think. And...it feels almost… natural being with them…' _

But, almost as quickly, a shaft of doubt wormed its way in as Rin recalled what that voice said.

_**'There's no such things as friends.'**_

_'That can't be true.'_

_**'Humans lie of course.'**_

_'They wouldn't lie to me...Would they…?'_

_**'All they wish is to destroy you.' **_

_'Not true. Can't be true...'_

Rin shook his head violently, as if doing such a thing would clear the thoughts away.

_'It's still too early...But I need to see them, especially Four-Eyes...'_

And as such, he swiftly got up, and strode purposefully out, careful to be quiet as he exited. A seed of doubt and chaos still remaining.

* * *

_'Everyone's doing pretty good in their studies, well...except Shima, despite what happened with nii-san. Shiemi doesn't make that much mistakes with naming medicinal herbs anymore, although she keeps calling aloe, Sancho… I wonder if I should make the lessons harder...' _

Yukio sat at his desk grading the Exwires' papers, his homework at the regular school already done. He looked behind him and saw Kuro nestled and sleeping on the pillow of Rin's bed, looking more content and relaxed than the cat demon had in a while. He looked over at the clock as it read a little over half an hour after 12.

_'A few more hours until I get to see nii-san again. I think everybody else is gonna come in a little while...Haaaa. Everything's going pretty good. If only we could get Rin out of the Grigori's grasp and restore his memories, everything would be perfect again...' _

Yukio laid back onto his chair, looking as relaxed as Kuro, as he recounted the events that happened last night...Then winced as he remembered how he had to wrestle the game controller out of his brother's mouth. But smiled at the memory of everybody laughing. He saw his brother smiling faintly, although he wisely didn't comment on the fact and pretended he didn't see it.

_'Ah, that was pretty fun...' _

Then he heard something outside, it seemed, scrabbling along the wall, and looked out through the window. Yukio didn't see anything at first, as it was pitch black, but suddenly, something swung into view. A dark face, and bright eyes was hanging upside down outside his window. And as any teenager would do, he screamed, composed himself, then took out his guns and shot several bullets into the window.

* * *

"What the heck nii-san?! Why did you decide to do that?! You could have gotten hurt!"

"Ah...I'm not your brother...And I wanted to see you…"

"So you decided to climb to my window and scare me."

"Yes, I think."

"..."

A low, but audible groan could then be heard from Yukio. The window, as expected, smashed from the impact of the bullets, and so, Yukio boarded it the frame using cardboard, as Rin was cleaning the glass that was left on the floor, on his hands and knees. Kuro of course, woke up to the noise, and was currently brushing his body along Rin's, and purring every so often when Rin pet him.

_'That was very lucky for nii-san. Thank god that he dodged out of the way in time, and that it was dark so my accuracy was off, and that I realized it was him half a milli-second after the first wave of bullets, so I didn't launch another round.' _

Yukio was disheveled, to say the least. He almost hurt his brother after all, but said brother didn't even look scared or anything as Rin calmly swept the glass in the dustpan. Something in Rin's eyes caught his though.

_'There's a light in his eyes now. Small, but it's definitely. They used to be so blank, but now… Of course, before all of this happened, his eyes would be practically glowing with that mischievous light. We still get a ways to go...' _

"Hey...Four-Eyes...Where do I put this glass?"

"My name's not Four-Eyes…" Yukio sighed in resignation however. "Well, it probably shouldn't go into the trashbin there. Kuro could get into it." Kuro looked like he was pouting at that, if a cat could do so. "We should throw it out in the one downstairs."

Yukio strode across the room to open the door up for Rin, and was met with a pristine white exorcist uniform. Before he could react, however, a blunt pain erupted at his right temple, and fell over, the blackness filling up his vision. As Yukio fell on the ground, he saw Rin still on his knees, staring wide-eyed.

* * *

"What is the demon doing here? No matter. Search for the Koma Sword," the white exorcist leader commanded sharply to the dozen white-clothed exorcists behind him. He held the unconscious Yukio up by the collar with only one hand.

Kuro hissed sharply at that, and grew to his bigger size, his tail swishing and hitting the ground violently, as he stood in front of Rin, protecting him. He managed to bat and fling a few of them away, but then, the tranquilizers came. They hit Kuro repeatedly with the darts, and soon, the Cat Sidhe's body waved back and forth uncertainly. He collapsed on the wood flooring, and shrunk back, out cold.

"Kuro!" Rin threw the dustpan off to the side, and ran to the cat demon's and nestled him to his chest, while pulling the darts out of Kuro's limp body.

_'Ah, he seems okay, just unconscious...' _

With Kuro out of the way, a dozen white-clothed exorcists immediately raided the room, turning over beds and the desk, pushing items off, pulling clothes out of drawers.

"The sword should be in here, but the boy probably used the Key of Vanishment to hide it. Find it first."

Rin looked up to hear the leader's voice cutting through the sound of destruction around him and footsteps heading towards the two. The leader strode, it seemed, slowly towards Rin. He, without any care it seemed, dropped Yukio down on the floor as if he was a discarded toy. An unknown emotion ran through Rin at that moment, blaring through his mind like white-hot flames.

_'What is this feeling.'_

**"Anger, boy~" **

_"Not now...Please, not now.' _

Rin's mind was in turmoil. Yukio is hurt, as well, as Kuro. The room was being ripped apart as he was thinking. The room only recently where recently everyone had been spent playing video games and laughing together. Red slowly soaked into the edges of his vision.

**"Ha ha ha. That's right, give into this rage~!" **The voice laughed maliciously.

"Stop, stop it." Rin gritted under his breath. Pain exploded suddenly into his temples.

"What are you doing Rin. Kill that demon in your hands," the voice of the white exorcist leader said calmly. Although he was only a couple of inches above Rin's height, but with Rin kneeling down, his shadow engulfed Rin's body. Rin glared at him in response.

"Hm? How surprising. It seems that you have been meeting with Okumura Yukio. Some of your emotions have returned. Don't worry though. We'll reset you when we return."

_'Reset me? No...I don't want that to happen...' _

_'I don't want to lose my memories again!'_

_'Wait...Again…?'_

"Now, kill that worthless Cat Sidhe, and let's go."

"No." Rin replied, surprising even himself with that answer.

"No?" The white-exorcist's eyes widened just a bit. "Well, I'll kill the the Cat Sidhe myself then, and you will be punished later."

His arm, like a viper, quickly shot out to grab Kuro, but Rin saw it coming. He quickly shifted himself, so that arm carried Kuro, while the other grabbed the exorcist's wrist, firmly. And without, any hesitation, he shot up to his feet, catching his enemy by surprise, and swung his leg, so that his foot connected with the right side of the exorcist's head. An ugly cracking sound echoed through the room, as his opponent's body moved to the right ever so slightly from the impact. That was the only sign that the kick did anything however, as the white exorcist calmly looked at Rin, his eyes in slits now.

"You should not have done that, Rin."

Suddenly, half a dozen other exorcists rushed him, and gripped his body, not allowing Rin to get away. The leader came up, and tore Kuro from Rin's grasp, holding the cat by the scruff of his neck roughly. Then, the exorcists pushed Rin to the ground, and pinned him down, one arm held behind his back.

"It seems we need to break you for you to listen properly." Every word of the leader's voice was filled with venom.

"Fuck off…" Rin heard Mister Gorilla say that one time, and explained that it was an insult. He wasn't totally sure what the act of human reproduction had to in the expression, but it sounded like a good time to say it.

"Language, language." The leader tsked. "You should act nice right now, you know?"

"Why?" The headache and that emotion, anger, clanged through him, as if they were trying to break through his skull.

"Because, I wonder which one I should kill as your punishment. This cat demon you seem to care so much about, or Okumura Yukio, who you have been visiting." He went over to Yukio's prone body, and took out a long knife from the folds of his uniform.

"No. Stop it." Desperation laced Rin's voice.

"Hmmm...I wonder which one you care about more." The leader mocked, ignoring it.

"Stop, please. I'll do whatever you want."

"This is such a hard decision..."

"I'll go back without a fight. Please, just don't hurt them."

"Ah, I know. Perhaps I'll just kill them both, starting with Okumura."

The leader dropped the cat demon, and Kuro landed with a thud. No doubt, some bones would be broken from that height. The exorcist picked up Yukio again from his front collar, and without any pause, took his knife and stabbed through Yukio's stomach, so that the end of the knife protruded from his back.

_'No, no, this can't be happening.'_

"This wasn't a fatal kill, so it's gonna be a long and painful death as he bleeds out."

_'Blood, so much blood. The color of human blood, it's red.'_

He dropped Yukio yet again. Blood started to drip out from the corners of his mouth.

_'No, this must just be another nightmare. Conjured up by that voice.'_

"It's the cat demon's turn now."

_'sTop It. JuSt, sTop it!'_

Through blurring and red filled eyes, Rin watched as the white exorcist leader cleaned his knife with a handkerchief.

_'No. i HaVe To dO soMethinG.'_

He kneeled down to pick up Kuro.

_'i HavE to'_

**"Kill him. Kill everbody in your path. Release yourself to me."**

Instead of red, he saw blue. Specifically, blue flames. The sound of shattering metal from a sword resounded, as Rin gave himself into the anger. Gave himself over to the voice inside his head. Gave himself over to the madness.

* * *

In the comfort of the darkness, Yukio suddenly felt a shaft of pain in his abdomen, and his vision was flooded with bright light.

Bright blue light.

_'That blue light. Nii-san!'_

Yukio eyes, widen, and he instantly tried to get up, but pain erupted in his stomach, and he wished he didn't move so suddenly.

He managed to get up, so he would be sitting on his knees, and saw the white exorcist leader being engulfed in blue flames, screaming through the pain as his flesh melted. All around him, the other white exorcists were in a similar fashion. Blue flames raced through their bodies as they were being burned alive. Only he and Kuro, unconscious next to him, were okay. And Rin…

Rin was the only one still standing as blue flames surrounded the top of his head, resembling blue horns, and parts of his arms and legs. His tail swished from behind him, the tip was encased in the fire, and his ears were long again, as were his fangs and nails. His face, however…

_'Why. Those are not Rin's eyes. Rin's eyes are supposed to be gentle and warm, but now, they're hard and cold. And why is he smiling like that. Rin's not supposed to have such a psychotic grin on his face...No, it can't be.'_

"Satan?!" Yukio whispered in shock. However quiet it was, the sound of his voice had Rin, no, Satan looking now at Yukio.

**"Oh? It seems you're awake! Ha ha ha! Impressive, you been stabbed in the gut, after all!"**

_'What?'_

Yukio looked down and saw blood seeping through his clothing, and felt it coming down the corners of his mouth.

**"You know, this vessel has been holding out for quite some time~"**

_'Nii-san… Why didn't you tell me...' _

Yukio could barely remain kneeling. His head spun, and his body swayed back and forth.

**"But, it seemed that his mind shattered when he saw you getting stabbed~ Ha ha ha, even though he's a half-demon, it seems he's still human!"**

Satan's hand, no it's Rin's...moved towards Rin's mouth and covered it, as it was an attempt to conceal the mad smile behind.

**"A shadow of his mind is still here though it seems. So, I think I shall kill you, just to make sure he won't revolt against me~" **

A ring of fire, taller than Yukio, surrounded him and closed in. It's heat was stifling and it was already burning through his body.

**"Ha ha ha! Ugh… Why are you still able to fight back?!" **

Suddenly the voice lost its glee, and rage filled it. Though the shimmering veil of fire, he saw Satan holding up Rin's hands to his head, as if in pain. The flames flickered uncertainly.

"...I-I won't let you hurt him…" It was Rin's voice.

The flames shut off immediately, as if someone turned off the gas powering them.

**"Geh. Fine, I can't deal with you right now. I'll break you later when we're in Gehenna and I'm in my real body."** Satan turned to Yukio again. **"Consider yourself lucky, boy. A few rats need to burn first, but don't worry, your turn will come~"**

Satan walked calmly towards the window boarded up with cardboard and with one snap of his fingers, the cardboard vaporized into ashes. Wings made up of blue flames grew from Rin's back.

**"Yuri's wish will come true. Gehenna, Assiah, and even Heaven itself will merge together!"**

"No. Don't leave me again…"

Yukio pleaded quietly, his hand outstretched, hoping in vain that Rin would come back.

However, they, Rin and Satan, disappeared with a single jump.

* * *

Welp, it's 2:00 A.M. where I am right now, but...I don't feel tired...It's very strange.

Sooooo, how was le chapitre? (heheheh, I'm trying out my french) It was pretty dark and violent, quite a contrast from the other light and humorous chapters. Well, I was writing this while listening to Outer Science...so... yeah. This utaite named Yumeko sounds soooo good in her cover of Outer Science. You would swear it was a boy singing, while her voice in Ayano's Theory of Happiness sounds really soft and feminine.

Heheheh, I get distracted easily...What was I talking about?

Eh. Oh well.

Hope you're not too bummed out after reading this~ XP Tell your family and friends you love them, kiss random strangers, hug a tree, eat a bunch of candy and get hyper, pick up a cat (or two) and have a good day~

See ya in the next update~

Nyaaaa~ And also, boosh. (I have not forgotten.)


	12. Monochrome World

I'm so insanely happy right now cause… I HAVE FIVE DAYS OFF OF SCHOOL!

YAAAAAAYYYYYSHHHHHH. THANK-YOU PILGRIMS AND NATIVE AMERICANS FOR GIVING ME A THANKSGIVING BREAK.

(…..some of you from other countries may want to kill me right now, but oh well~)

Anyways *ahem* ARIGATOU TO EVERYONE! There was shoooo many reviews (15 to be exact) for Chapter 11 that I literally thought that I was either hallucinating or one of my best friends may have slipped cocaine or meth in my food (...she would do that if she could, believe me…hahahaha, I have such great friends *laughs in despair). THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYUUUUUU!

Chapter 11 Review Responses

**TheDeadOne28**: Yep, Rin is going to be pretty OP cause of Satan, perhaps not invincible though (heheheh, this is a hint for a pretty far off future chapter :D)

**chinkie**: I pretty much shocked a bunch of people with Chapter 11, but oh well, glad you liked the last chapter~ yayyysh!

**Crystal013**: Mwa ha ha ha! Satan made his appearance~ And thankyuuuu, I'll try to make this chapter the best I can do as well. Motivation to the Max, go~! (heheheh, this is a reference to a vocaloid song I like, I'm sorry I just couldn't help it XD)

**UnicornWithABananaHorn**: I'm sorry, but I just love writing these dramatic chapter (along with the humor of course) but don't worry, I was practically crying when I was writing this too~

**animegeek220**: YESHHHHHHH, my boosh is becoming a thing! (HA HA HAA, TAKE THAT PEOPLE WHO SAID IT WOULDN'T!) Most exorcists fuck up everything, that's why some more of them are gonna die an excruciating death in this chapter heheheheh. And yeah, I like trolling people with cliffhangers~

**Ryujin Kami**: Oooooh, cool username. I know that "ryu" means dragon while "kami" means god, but Ithink I'm wrong. And thanks, I'll do my best with this chapter~!

**Aishiburu**: Ohhhhhh, that might be where I got "You cat, me cat, we all cat" from. I KNEW THAT SOUNDED FAMILIAR! (...I blame my older brother for saying so many Spongebob quotes to me) Yep, Satan is gonna officially demonapped Rin in this chapter (wait, demonapped? It kinda sounds like a demon sleeping...heheheh, I'm imagining a chibi Rin curled up like a cat right now. And no, I'm not french. I'm asian, Vietnamese to be exact but for some reason, my family adores French culture (though we still retain largely our asian-ness...is that a word?) And, I take french in school, so that's how I know the word chat noir~ And don't worry, I won't ever, ever abandon this story! It's my love child…(what's a love child by the way? I remember one of my friends explaining it to me, but I forgot~) And, ahahaha, don't worry about that, I didn't even notice that it said the review was for chapter 10. I made a ton of mistakes when I was reviewing for stories too, like one time I accidentally pressed to submit the review...but it was only half way done and I was in the middle of a sentence….. Wow, I talk a lot don't I.

**Guest**: Yeshhhhhh, I will~ I love that face by the way: O3o

**stiven54**: Ha ha ha, thankyuuuu~ My updates are pretty sporadic though (it's like 1-3 weeks between each one). I wish I could update weekly and on a schedule though, but school...ughhh.

**Shinan7**: Thanks~ And I really want to try coffee now! I searched up the different types of coffee and was met with a huge list… To say that I was overwhelmed would be an understatement. Oh well, I'm definitely gonna go to Starbucks when I get the chance to. I wonder if there's any kind of coffee that tastes like mint...

**IchigoBerry15**: Hahaha, I came up with the word boosh around maybe a little more than a month ago when I was walking home with a friend. I was super hyper and felt really random, so I started making up a bunch of sound effects. And, so, that was the miraculous birth of the word boosh. (...that was also the birth of the sound effect "bush rustling" from the friend I was walking with…) And so, boosh could mean anything, from "hi" to "okay" to "I'll kill you now" (say that in a yandere voice and smile, and it would be very effective XD) Oh, and Rin didn't leave them of his own will (Satan possessed him *sad face*) and he didn't leave them just yet~ Hahahaha, I literally lmao-ed off my chair when I saw "THE REVENGE", I'm still laughing right now~ And nope, I don't think you're stupid, at least, not as stupid as me. (But stupidity and immaturity is fun~! Though ignorance is not T^T) Hahahaha, I blabber on too much today.

**nicoleAnE**: I'm sorry it had to be this way *sniff sniff. (I phrased that pretty weirdly...XD)

**Luffyftw**: Hahaha, thanks~ And yay, you rhymed!

**MaruCosplay**: Awwwwww, thank you! (if I could teleport a bunch of doughnuts to you right now, I would.) AHHHHHHHH, I'M JUST SO HAPPY I COULD EXPLODE! *spontaneously combusted.* Heheheh, it's a good thing that cats have nine lives~

**LDK**: Heheheh, I thought things were getting too happy, so yep. Pain and destruction~ I hope you like this chapter cause...it's also pain and destruction… AHHHHHH, where did the humor goooooo! (...wait, I should not be saying this cause it's my fault the happiness is gone… XD)

Wow! Answering the reviews took up more than a page (I write this on a google docs). Must be because some responses were really long...I'm sorry for that.

But I totally love reading reviews and answering them!

Anywaaaaaays, time to quit stalling (but I assume most of you probably skip this part and go straight to the story cause it's what I would do). And yayyyyy!

NYAA NYAA, BOOOOSSHHHHH!

* * *

The night was strangely wrapped in silence, disturbed by the quiet voices of the Exwires as they trudged up towards the abandoned boys' dormitory. However, they could all somewhat feel a strange tension in the air.

Well...except for Shima.

"She totally fell for me, didn't she Bon?" his loud laughter cut through the darkness.

"I don't think a slap means that she likes you dumbass," Bon snapped.

"Ha ha, you know, that means she likes me! You know how tsundere she is~"

"Instead of a slap, should I set Mike and Uke on you this time?" Kamiki replied dangerously.

"Izumo-chan! You kn-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a resounding crash echoed through, like a sonic boom, from the direction of the boys' dormitory. A few of the Exwires were blown off their feet and landed straight on the ground. Even Bon could barely maintain his footing.

_'What the hell?! Did somebody throw a grenade or something?!' _

He looked up and saw a sight he didn't expect to see so soon again. Blue smoke colored the night sky in its strange madness. The smoke was coming out of the dormitory, and blue flames raged from some of the broken windows. Bon felt the smoke stinging his eyes and moved his hands towards his face in a vain attempt for relief from the stinging. HIs eardrums were still pounding from the loud boom earlier and all he smelt was the acrid scent of wood and cement burning.

_'Blue flames...But how is that possible. The brunt of that idiot's blue flames are sealed in Kurikara. He can't summon this much without unsheathing it… Unless…' _

"Damn it!" Bon cursed softly. "Guys! Get up! Rin and Yukio are in trouble!" he turned around and yelled at them over the sound of destruction.

"In t-trouble?" Koneko stuttered as he got to his feet uneasily.

"How is this possible?!" Moriyama stared in shock at the sight of those blue flames raging. "Rin lost his memories! How can he use his flames?!"

"My guess is that something happened to Kurikara," Bon answered her.

"Should we g-go get Kirigakure-sensei?!" Koneko asked.

"We have no time, plus we don't know where she is!"

"Then why are we all standing here?!" Kamiki snapped at everyone. She was one of the few who remained on their feet after the impact. "Rin and Okumura-sensei are in there, and we have no idea what's happening! We're the only ones that can actually do something at the moment!"

Without hesitation, she ran towards the burning building, and after a second's pause, Bon followed, with everyone else running afterwards.

"Great! Let's run towards the burning building where we'll probably die," Shima muttered under his breath.

No one answered him of course.

* * *

As one would suspect, being in a burning building that could collapse in any second would usually leave a person to be in the highest state of panic and fear. Panic and fear was indeed what Shiemi felt, but an intense worry for both Yukio and Rin was at the forefront of her mind at the moment.

"Guys! They're probably upstairs!" Suguro-san yelled.

Each and every one of them searched through the house frantically as pieces of the houses came raining down of them. It was a miracle none had gotten significantly hurt, only a few burns and bruises. Shiemi looked and saw ash and soot littering everyone's faces, and figured she looked the same.

In a few areas, flames were licking at the wood on the stairs, and the Exwires swerved around them as they raced up. As they got up to Rin and Yukio's floor however, all of the blue flames were simultaneously extinguished, leaving behind burnt marks and darkened wood, as well as a creaking house that was soon to collapse under its own weight.

"The flames…" Shiemi whispered.

_'They're gone… Yuki-chan, Rin!'_

"Something happened… Come on!" Kamiki-san hurried everyone.

When they got the bedroom, they found the door completely opened and creaking on its hinges. The window to the other side of the wall was broken through, fragments of glass still hanging uncertainly on the frame. The whole room looked as if a hurricane ran through it. The cabinets were thrown on their sides, the desk was upside down, its papers, those that were not completely in ashes, were strewn across the room. It was the embodiment of chaos. But what shocked everyone was the dozen burnt bodies, unrecognizable to be even male or female, scattered around the room. Kuro was on the floor, unconscious, and Kamiki-san ran to pick him up and held him close to her chest. Shiemi choked back a wave of bile that appeared in her throat. But, then she saw a familiar figure sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the wall, eyes closed in pain.

"YUKI-CHAN!" Shiemi screamed as she knelt by his side.

Yukio opened his eyes wearily at the sound, and it seemed that that alone took up much of his energy as they closed right back down. Shiemi looked and saw blood pooling around him and covered her mouth in shock.

_'No, no, no. How did...What could have...' _

But then, she forced herself to calm down and took out the summoning paper and called her Greenman spirit.

_'T-there's so much blood… It looks like he got stabbed.' _

"Shima. Help me get Okumura-sensei's shirt off of him," Kamiki-san ordered calmly as she knelt by Shiemi.

"Eh?!"

"Oh, just do it!" she snapped. "Suguro, Miwa. Find the first-aid kit. Moriyama-san, you know how to treat a stab wound right?" Kamiki-san asked. Suguro-san and Miwa-san raced towards the cabinets looking for the kit.

"R-right!" Shiemi turned to face her Greenman familiar. "Nii-chan, I need Yaya, and Rii!"

"...That's valerian and yarrow…"

"Here's the first-aid kit," Suguro came back with a large white case that had a red cross on the front.

Moments later, Shiemi wrapped the herbs around the wound, as well as sewed the injury as valerian started its anesthetic effect. She bandaged the whole thing to stop any remaining blood to flow out. Yukio didn't stir or make any noise in protest during the process and only opened back up his eyes after she was done.

"Okumura-sensei. We know you're tired, but what happened?" Bon asked gently, but worry still pervaded through his voice.

"Rin…" Yukio said, his voice barely even a whisper. "The...white exorcists came… They were looking... for...Kurikara. Too bad... they didn't think I had the... Key of Vanishment on me." Yukio chuckled softly as he reached for his collar and pulled out a small key tied to his neck.

"Rin was here...They tried to capture him… Kuro protected Rin" Yukio looked at the cat demon nestled in Kamiki-san's arms meaningfully. "before they sedated him."

"And then what happened?" Suguro-san asked impatiently.

"The leader...tried to kill me and Kuro… He stabbed me… And Rin… he went berserk… and got taken over by Satan." Tears of frustration welled up in the corner's of Yukio's eyes.

"By Satan?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah… We got to save him…" Yukio struggled to get to his feet.

"No, Yuki-chan! You have to rest!"

"Shiemi, he's my brother. I have to help him!" Yukio stood uncertainly, using the wall as support.

"B-but-"

"If he wants to help, let him. We have to find Rin as soon as possible!" Kamiki-san interrupted.

"How can we help though?! He's possessed by Satan!" Miwa-san protested.

"Ah! What about Kurikara?! It's supposed to seal his powers!" Suguro-san's exclaimed.

"...I don't think that's an option…" Yukio said sadly.

Everyone turned to him. Yukio took off the key with his trembling hands and handed it to Suguro-san.

"Place this...in the k-keyhole of the last drawer in the cabinet... that's knocked over there."

Suguro-san stared at Yukio for a second, before doing as he instructed. When he opened the drawer, his eyes widened in shock before lowering in the same sadness of Yukio's. He took off his blazer and gathered whatever is in the cabinet to bring it to the rest of the Exwires. As soon as they saw what was there, an audible gasp filled the room. Kurikara's entire blade was shattered into little metal pieces and even its hilt and sheath was broken into two. What was left of the red cover was little pieces of fabric surrounded by ash.

"We still have to go help him though. That idiot doesn't know what he's doing!" Kamiki-san spoke after a pause.

"Right!" Everyone nodded together, except for one.

"B-but, he's possessed by Satan! He could kill us! Plus, we don't know where he went!" Miwa-san objected.

"Don't worry...We know where Rin is… We just have to follow the blue flames," Yukio responded grimly as he looked out the window.

Shiemi looked too and saw…

_'A trail of blue fire in the sky…' _

* * *

**"Ha ha ha!"** Satan laughed maniacally as he glided lazily through the sky. **"Such beautiful destruction this is!" **

The Order's headquarters were engulfed into blue flames, and all surviving exorcists were rushing out of the building, soon were frantically trying to put out the fire, but to no avail. He killed some of them randomly, watching their squirming bodies as the pain spread to all areas, such as a child might do to a bug.

**"How fragile these humans are. Especially the ones that called themselves the leaders~"**

Moments before, Satan, in Rin's body, personally watched the Grigori scream in pain as he made them become little more than ashes.

"RIN!" a female voice pierced through the sounds of destruction.

On the ground was Shura, glaring menacingly towards Satan, whose grin spread even more at the sight of a human who still had some fight left. Without hesitation, he summoned a ball of flames at her and it quickly decimated the area, leaving behind smoke a hundred foot long crater.

"Dabō!" The same voice cried out, and seconds later, the smoke was sliced with projectiles seemingly made out of wind, moving quickly towards Satan. He dodged it, almost lazily, before sending another ball of fire, an even larger one, towards that same area. She didn't retaliate this time.

Seeing that the exorcist was truly finished off, Satan, with the wings of blue flames, raced towards the forest to prepare the Gehenna Gate.

* * *

Yukio and the Exwires could even feel the deep rumbling of headquarters being demolished down into bits and deeply worried for the exorcists there. But Rin took priority at the moment.

_'Mephisto probably evacuated the regular students already... ' _

Yukio was being piggy-backed by Suguro. He tried walking on his own, but was too slow and stumbled every few feet.

They followed the blue trail left behind and it lead them into the forest. The same forest where they held the camping trip.

_'The trip that caused this whole thing…'_ Yukio thought to himself bitterly.

"Hey look! I think Ri-tan landed!" Shima cried out.

"Ri-tan?" Miwa asked.

"You know. Rin and Satan combined… Too soon?"

Suguro and Miwa rolled their eyes, Shiemi laughed nervously, and Kamiki-san slapped the back of Shima's head.

_'Shima is right though… The trail arches back down to the ground…'_ Then a thought struck Yukio.

"Everyone...hurry... I think Satan is calling the Gehenna Gate!" Yukio whisper-yelled.

Their efforts redoubled, they ran even faster, almost recklessly, deeper into the forest.

_'The demons aren't attacking us… Must be because of Satan…'_

As they ran, the blue trail disappeared, and an otherworldly chanting could be heard as well as a faint blue light could be seen. The chant got louder and louder and the blue light grew stronger as they neared it, but all of a sudden, it stopped.

The Exwires crashed through the trees and happened on a clearing. They slowed to a stop, the grass beneath them was blackened and dead. In front of them was an upright, large, and macabre gateway, ornate in its elegant curves and pale gold color. The gate had large eyes, focusing on the Exwires as they appeared. Inside the gate was a pure black fog, flowing and swimming in and out. Standing, with his back turned against them, his forearm bleeding from a large cut, was Satan.

And Rin.

"Rin…" Yukio whispered softly.

The figure turned around slowly, and they were met with swirling cold blue eyes, with a red ring spinning at the center, an impossibly wide grin grew larger and larger, showing more of those sharp fangs. The tail flicked and waved, as if in joy, and the horns made out of flames flickered and grew exponentially. Blue flames then suddenly surrounded them, cutting off their way for escape.

**"Oh? It looks like I could have a bit more fun today~" **

* * *

_'Where...is this? Where am I?' _

Rin looked all around him and saw a grey world. The ruins of buildings were scattered everywhere, all were the same dull grey color. He looked down and saw that the floor was merely a dark murky water. Liquid rings appeared when he stepped. The only color was a blood red sky above him.

_'This is wrong...I should not be here...' _

"Then where should you be?"

Rin quickly spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. It didn't sound like Satan. It didn't sound like anyone he knew.

"Who is that? Show yourself." Rin demanded.

The voice didn't answer him, instead, he heard someone else.

"Rin…"

"Yukio?" Rin asked, confused. It sounded like Yukio was beneath him. He looked down into the water, and instead of the murky blackness, he saw a scene. It looked like a forest, and he saw Yukio being piggy-backed by Mister Gorilla. Little Blondie, Pink-boy, the Bald Midget, and Eyebrows were standing next to him. It looked like they were staring right at Rin. All had varying emotions playing on their faces, fear, worry, sadness. Eyebrows though, Rin noticed, looked angry. Suddenly, they were being surrounded by blue flames.

**"Oh? It looks like I could have a bit more fun today~"** Satan's voice cut through.

Rin looked in horror as the flames closed in on them. Little Blondie and the Bald Midget gave a cry of pain as they were being burned. The flames licked at them as the ring grew smaller. Satan was making their death as slow and painful as possible.

"No, no, no." Rin fell to his knees. He pulled his arms out and pushed against the water, but it was a strong barrier and only budged ever so slightly.

**"Hahaha! Show me more of your faces contorted in pain!"** Satan laughed sadistically.

"Rin! Please wake up!" Yukio yelled desperately. "Figh-" His voice was cut off, as he screamed in pain.

**"Die!" **

With one final push that left his hands bloody, the water bursted and Rin saw light filling his vision.

* * *

**"Die!"** Satan yelled in manic joy. But suddenly, his eyes widened, and the ominous blue glow lessened. The left eye lost its red ring as well as its the glow entirely.

**"You! How did yo-!"** Satan cried in frustration. The right arm went up to cover the left eye, and the left arm clutched his head, as if he was in pain.

The ring of fire surrounding everyone shut off and Izumo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What happening?!" Shiemi exclaimed.

Izumo looked up again and saw Satan almost battling against himself. He stumbled and his legs were shaking. It seemed as if…

"Nii-san…" Yukio said softly.

**"You should not be able to regain control!"** Satan turned his head to the left, as if talking to someone who was there.

"I won't let you hurt anybody…" a voice whispered back. It was Rin's.

**"You fool! They're going to die, and there's nothing you can do!"** Satan smirked.

"I don't think so…"

Satan suddenly gave a grunt of pain and surprise, as he fell backwards, directly into the Gehenna Gate.

Time slowed down for Izumo. She raced towards the gate, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she jumped and stretched out her arm to grab Rin. Rin's left eye widened and his left arm moved to grab Izumo's hand, but at the very last moment, it pulled back from the grasp, just centimeters away from touching. Izumo looked at Rin in shock, and saw on his face was a smile. Not Satan's psychotic grin. It was a small smile. A sad and forced one, before he disappeared inside the darkness. The Gehenna Gate disappeared as soon as Rin entered, leaving Izumo to collapse back down on the ground, kneeling down and clutching at her chest, tears racing down as she cried.

* * *

...Who else is sad and depressed now.

Ughhhhh... WHY DA HECK AM I SAD?! I knew this was coming for like a month!

...I'm a confusing person...

Okey, dokey. It's currently 2:40 A.M... Why has it become a habit to update this story in the middle of the night... (eh, for some of you, it may be the middle of the day~)

There's probably many grammar errors cause I'm pretty derpy right now cause of the exhaustion~

Anywaaaaaaays, as always, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU for reading this story of mine and taking time to read it as well~ I hope you have a fantastical rest of your day (...or night in my case...) and remember to kiss a cat. I'm serious... I think... Well, what if you're allergic to cats, or you live in an area without cats... Never mind then! Just visualize kissing a cat~

Bai-bai, nyaaa~

Booooshhhhh.


End file.
